Armistice
by Masse Noire
Summary: Ezio et Sofia vivent tout ce qui semble être le bonheur parfait depuis leur arrivée à Florence. Jusqu'à cette nuit-là...
1. Chapter 1

**Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fic! Mais là, attention, je me fais plaisir! Avant de commencer la lecture, vous devez savoir que ceci est un peu la conclusion de mes deux anciennes fics, soient _Double Jeu_ et _Ana_. Si vous ne les avez pas lues, il se pourrait que vous vous posiez parfois des questions. Mais je vais écrire en ayant le soucis de ne perdre personne, promis. À vrai dire, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir déjà lu ces fics, mais si vous l'avez fait, vous allez pouvoir deviner des choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent!**

**_Armistice_ va se dérouler sur presque dix ans, visitées en flashbacks, avec comme point central la relation entre Ezio et Sofia, et deux autres personnages que j'ai créés. Il se pourrait que vous ne soyez pas d'accord sur la façon que je vais décrire leur liaison, ainsi que sur les états d'âme d'Ezio. Je vais survoler cette tranche de leur vie où ils viennent tous les deux de s'installer près de Florence. Dans cette fic, leur relation sera fragile, et Ezio, vulnérable. Car malgré tout leur bonheur et leur amour décrits comme parfaits dans Revelations et Embers, je crois qu'ils ont eu à vivre des moments plus difficiles. Comme il arrive dans tous les couples, aussi parfaits soient-ils, quoi!**

**Bon, j'arrête de jacasser, et je vous laisse lire!**

Florence - 1513

_Pas trop mal, cette résidence. Qu'en penses-tu?

Ezio secoue la tête. Il vient de se souvenir que Niccolo Machiaveli et lui sont encore en train de discuter en ce moment même.

Il a eu un bref moment lunatique, comme ça lui arrive trop fréquemment depuis les derniers mois.

_Bon, il y aura quelques rénovations à faire, je le concède, continue le grand et élégant homme, ignorant le manque d'attention de son ami. « Mais rien de majeur. Que des rafraîchissements. Si tout va bien à Rome, je pourrai enfin m'y installer d'ici un an.

Ezio ne sait pas où se tenir, dans ce grand espace trop vide.

Seules les pièces principales, soient une chambre, la salle à manger et la cuisine, sont meublées pour l'instant. Ce logement passera de seconde à principale résidence de Niccolo dans les mois qui suivront.

Cette large bibliothèque, où le son de leurs pas fait tant d'échos, n'attend qu'un chargement colossal de livres et de cartes pour enfin reprendre vie. La lumière crépusculaire renvoie des ombres dramatiques sur le parquet, et la poussière qui flotte dans l'air est perceptible à l'oeil nu. Mais on constate tout de suite que cet endroit a le potentiel de devenir un havre de confort et de quiétude.

Depuis son retour de Masyaf, voilà déjà presque un an de cela, Ezio avait fait des changements drastiques dans sa vie. Il avait délaissé son titre de mentor de l'Ordre des Assassins, abandonné toutes ses responsabilités à Rome, et avait déménagé à Florence, la ville qui l'a vu naître et grandir. Avec ses économies astronomiques, il s'était acheté une charmante villa en banlieue de la ville. Un belle et grande maison, avec étable et atelier, en plein milieu d'un champs vallonneux où le raisin y pousse avec aisance.

Pendant des décennies, il avait toujours porté de lourdes et complexes armures, et depuis ce changement de vie, il doit à présent se faire aux costumes simples et légers d'un citoyen ordinaire. Il se bat depuis contre plusieurs tics, surtout des mouvements de mains qu'il porte toujours à ses hanches, à la recherche d'un endroit où les déposer. Il se tient toujours trop droit, ou trop courbé, croise les bras, fermement, puis tente de relâcher sa posture pour quelque chose de plus décontracté. Il porte souvent la main à son visage, cherchant un rebord de capuche à lisser du bout de ses doigts joints. Comment fait-on pour non pas avoir l'air d'un homme ordinaire, mais en devenir un?

Maintenant qu'il est libre et sans obligations, jamais Ezio Auditore n'a combattu autant d'angoisse.

_Est-ce donc moi qui te donne ces idées de retraite, Niccolo?

_La retraite? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Tu crois que je vais cesser de travailler? Non… j'ai en tête depuis longtemps une idée pour une pièce de théâtre… Une comédie.

_Tu me surprendras toujours!

_Que ne ferais-je pas pour divertir un tant soi peu les Medicis!

_J'imagine que ce sera de l'humour satirique! lance une voix de femme depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les deux hommes se retournent, et sourient à la belle et élégante dame à la chevelure rousse qui s'approche d'eux.

Sofia Sartor.

Elle embrasse Niccolo, puis se glisse sous le bras réconfortant d'Ezio, qui la serre contre lui.

_La place du Dôme était chaotique aujourd'hui. Excusez mon retard à me joindre à vous!

Elle regarde autour d'elle avant d'ajouter un compliment sur l'endroit. Niccolo et elle s'échangent quelques mots, mais Ezio est déjà ailleurs. Il admire le profil à la fois prononcé et délicat de Sofia.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle peut être belle!

Ezio n'imagine toujours pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme aussi extraordinaire à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mariés il y a de cela quelques mois, lors d'un passage à Venise, pour régler les détails de la succession de la librairie de cette dernière à Constantinople.

Ce fut une cérémonie simple, parfaite.

Lorsqu'elle l'a suivi dans son périple qui les a menés de la Turquie jusqu'à Masyaf, Sofia avait fait la promesse d'être là pour lui s'il décidait de tout laisser tomber par la suite. Elle a su tenir parole. Dès les premiers jours de leur retour vers l'Italie, Ezio tomba physiquement très malade pendant le voyage. Ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une sévère grippe, avec toux, douleur musculaire et fièvre, était le premier symptôme de son soudain relâchement.

Il n'y a rien à faire. Malgré tout le bonheur qu'il ressent depuis qu'il a fait le choix de cette nouvelle vie, Ezio vit depuis d'épisodiques moments de déprime et de fatigue qu'il ne sait contrôler.

Sofia ne fléchit pourtant jamais. Elle est toujours près de lui, sait trouver les mots justes, se montrer patiente et attentionnée… Parce qu'en dehors de ces brefs moments de panique qu'Ezio peut vivre, ils sont fondamentalement heureux.

Sofia se doutait au moment de lui promettre son support, que la chose ne serait pas aisée. Il s'agissait là de tout un défi.

Apprendre à un homme comment vivre à nouveau.

Malgré qu'il n'ait jamais été déconnecté de la civilisation, certaines réalités lui étaient devenues complètement abstraites avec les années. Comme ce souper de ce soir. Dénué de tout objectif, autre que de passer du bon temps avec les gens qu'on apprécie. Prendre place à une table, parler de tout et de rien en attendant que les plats arrivent. Lorsque Niccolo les avait invité à se joindre à lui pour le dîner pendant son bref séjour à Florence, le premier réflexe d'Ezio fut de lui demander pour quelle raison ils avaient à manger ensemble…

Ce fut plus fort que lui, pendant tout le repas, Ezio n'a fait que parler de politique et d'actualité. Que se passe-t-il à Florence? Quels sont les enjeux en ce moment? Et la Toscane en général? Quelle est la situation socio-économique? Les affaires vont bien? Les fermiers se plaignent? Ah bon? Comment cela se fait-il?

Toujours en train de chercher justice.

La situation est pourtant loin d'irriter Sofia, toujours aussi charmée par le tempérament résolument allumé de son mari. En voilà un qui ne vieillira pas dans la bêtise et l'indifférence!

Leur relation a toujours été particulière. Pendant très longtemps, leurs rapports furent strictement platoniques. Ils avaient mutuellement une forme de respect, une tendresse et une bienveillance qui se rapprochaient davantage du dévouement, de l'altruisme et de l'amitié que de l'amour. Le temps aura su ajouter très rapidement des chapitres de tendresse et de dilection à leur relation.

Leur amour ne fait maintenant plus aucun doute aux yeux d'Ezio. Sofia est la femme de sa vie. Il lui offre toute son énergie, toute sa passion. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore réussi à prononcer ces mots si fondamentaux.

« Je t'aime. »

Ça reste coincé dans le fond de sa gorge, à chaque fois. Elle le sait. Elle sent ses tentatives, son acharnement à tenter de sortir cette si courte phrase, mais oh! si vitale pour le futur de leur couple.

Sofia sait se montrer patiente. Elle a compris depuis longtemps qu'elle se trouve en face d'un homme qui s'en demande énormément, en cette période de sa vie. Il a tant de fatigue, de traumatismes et de vieux réflexes à maîtriser. Elle se sent parfois comme une nurse qui veille sur un malade.

Et pourtant…

Un léger silence après une longue conversation. Les trois sont assis à la table. Les assiettes sont consumées, les verres ne sont pas encore vides, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Ezio laisse échapper un long souffle après avoir bien ri d'une anecdote que venait de raconter Niccolo. Les regards se croisent, un ange passe.

Sofia en profite pour se redresser sur sa chaise.

_Attention! scande-t-elle d'un air officiel en cognant délicatement le rebord d'une petite cuiller sur le ballon de son verre. « J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Les deux hommes retiennent leur souffle, intrigués, et se préparent pour la suite.

_Ezio, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras si je n'attends pas que nous soyons tous les deux seuls pour l'annoncer. Mais Niccolo est un vieil ami à toi, je suis réjouie de partager ce moment avec lui, et puis cette soirée est si belle. Je ne peux mieux choisir le moment.

_Alors, vas-y! lance Ezio, impatient. Dis-nous quelle est cette si belle nouvelle!

Excitée, Sofia prend quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Elle pose sa main sur celle d'Ezio, étendue sur la table. Il regarde Sofia fixement.

_Ezio… Je suis enceinte.

_Nous allons avoir un enfant?

_Oui!

_Ça alors… !

La nouvelle l'émerveille réellement. Il reste un moment sans rien dire, béat.

Niccolo tape dans ses mains, un grand sourire au visage.

_Toutes mes félicitations! Il y aura donc un Auditore de plus en Italie avant la fin de l'année!

_Le médecin m'a dit que j'étais en parfaite santé, et que la grossesse devrait se dérouler sans problème.

_N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Je suis si heureux… merci Sofia. Merci. Grazie!

À ce moment, Ezio lève les yeux vers Niccolo. Malgré son bonheur apparent, on devine tout de suite que quelque chose le préoccupe. Il est pourtant persuadé que son ami est sincèrement heureux pour eux. À quoi songe-t-il, alors?

_Il commence à se faire tard, dit finalement Ezio après quelques minutes. « Je descends préparer nos montures.

Niccolo va à sa suite, alors que Sofia reste pour aider la domestique à débarrasser la table.

_J'aurais souhaité que tu sois plus enjoué à l'écoute d'une si bonne nouvelle, mon ami, commence Ezio d'emblée en s'approchant des bêtes, attachées à quelques pas de la bâtisse.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux pour toi, Ezio. Je suis sincère, crois-moi.

_Alors, dis-moi ce qui a semblé t'inquiéter lorsque Sofia a fait cette annonce.

_Ezio… Ne me force pas à te dire ce que tu sais déjà.

Les deux hommes se dévisagent, puis Ezio se penche sur la bassine remplie d'eau servant d'abreuvoir à l'animal. Il soupire en observant le reflet qui lui est renvoyé.

Je suis vieux… Si vieux. Et elle, si jeune.

Peu importe de ce que sera fait l'avenir, une seule conclusion est possible. Ezio devra quitter Sofia, un jour. Il l'abandonnera sans prévenir, le jour où la vie l'emportera de son dernier souffle. Sofia se retrouvera seule, jeune et veuve, à s'occuper d'un enfant qui aura eu à peine le temps de connaître son père.

C'est inévitable.

L'idée lui avait brièvement parcouru l'esprit lorsqu'il s'était trouvé seul dans la bibliothèque d'Altaïr, en face de cette pomme d'Eden. Il y a songé. De prendre le fragment, et profiter de ses extraordinaires pouvoirs. Il a pensé à Altaïr, qui avait vécu jusqu'à l'âge incroyable de 92 ans.

La décision s'était alors imposée d'elle-même. Il ne pourrait avoir à la fois Sofia et la pomme d'Eden. Posséder cette relique, c'était accepter de continuer cet interminable jeu du chat et de la souris entre les Templiers et lui. S'il voulait réellement tout laisser tomber, il devait abandonner l'idée de garder le fragment pour lui. Il avait bien vu tous les ravages que cela avait causé sur les ancêtres de l'Ordre des assassins.

En refusant de prendre possession d'un tel pouvoir, il devait accepter de rester un homme ordinaire. De continuer de vieillir et éventuellement, mourir.

Ezio lève enfin les yeux vers Niccolo.

_Une seule année avec Sofia à mes côtés, vaut déjà mieux que cent ans à continuer à me battre. Je sais que certaines choses sont inévitables, mais pour l'instant, je veux profiter de tout le bonheur que je peux vivre avec elle.

_Fais attention, dans ce cas, mon ami. Je sais que tu vis une période de tourment intérieur, mais tu as la chance d'avoir une femme merveilleuse à tes côtés. Ne la perds pas.

_Je sais… Je croyais que ce serait plus facile que cela de laisser tomber notre Confrérie…

_Et c'est probablement le geste le plus brave que tu aies jamais accompli, Ezio.

_Merci pour ton franc parlé, mio fratello.

Sofia vient les rejoindre à peine quelques instants plus tard. Ils prennent tous les deux place sur la charrette, puis prennent la route vers la campagne.

Pendant tout le voyage, les deux ne cessent de s'exclamer au sujet de la grossesse de Sofia.

_Ce sera un garçon ou une fille, selon toi? demande la rouquine.

_J'aimerais que ce soit une fille, lance Ezio, enchanté. Elle aura tes yeux, et ton intelligence.

_Je suis tellement heureuse de fonder une famille avec toi…

_C'est toi, qui me rends si heureux. Je…

Ils sont enfin arrivés à destination. Les chevaux se stabilisent, et Sofia reste sans bouger, dévisageant intensément Ezio.

«Dis-le, mierda! Dis-le, bon sang! Tu n'as jamais été aussi certain de ton amour, pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de lui dire?»

Le moment est idéal. Ils se trouvent en face de leur magnifique demeure et Sofia vient de lui annoncer qu'elle va lui offrir une famille. Que faut-il donc de plus?

_Entre tout de suite. J'emmène les chevaux à l'étable, et je vais te rejoindre.

Sofia continue de regarder Ezio un instant, se remettant de sa brève excitation, alors qu'elle croyait enfin pouvoir entendre ces mots si chers. Elle se décide enfin à poser pieds sur terre, voyant bien que la tentative d'Ezio a échoué, une fois de plus.

Lui-même soupire, et fait quelques pas vers l'étable, où il attache les deux bêtes.

Il lève enfin la tête, et regarde sa villa, sa maison. Il a parié tout son bonheur sur cette résidence, sans savoir que ce serait à lui, de faire tout le travail.

Il pose les yeux sur la porte secondaire qu'il s'apprête à franchir, et qui mène directement à la cuisine.

Elle a été défoncée.

Son coeur explose dans sa poitrine alors qu'il songe à sa femme qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Il se propulse vers l'avant et empoigne avec frénésie un large couteau de cuisine avant de rejoindre le hall où se trouve toujours Sofia, en train de retirer son manteau.

Il y a un intrus dans leur demeure.

Sofia sursaute en voyant son mari venir vers elle, le couteau bien empoigné, la démarche sur la défensive. Il lui fait immédiatement signe de ne pas dire un mot.

_Quelqu'un est entré, chuchote-t-il. « Reste calme et suis-moi.

Ils déambulent avec lenteur dans le couloir, qui débouche sur le salon, grande pièce encerclée d'une mezzanine qui fait le tour de l'espace, donnant sur les chambres, à l'étage supérieur. Ils longent le mur, hors de portée au cas où le ou les bandits les guetteraient au niveau du balcon, et atteignent les marches, qu'ils montent, une à une, dans un silence où seuls leurs souffles sont audibles.

Sitôt l'étage gagné, ils tombent sur la silhouette d'un homme, assis à même le sol, l'épaule déposée contre le mur. Il leur fait dos et ne semble pas éveillé. Sa posture avachie laisse croire qu'il a perdu connaissance.

Sofia fait mine d'aller vers la personne, mais Ezio la retient immédiatement.

Et s'il s'agissait d'une grivèlerie?

Il s'approche, et porte la main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Sa tête, puis tout son corps, bascule vers l'arrière, tombant sur le dos dans un geignement.

Un homme, brun et barbu, aux vêtements usés en au visage sale et tiré. Il est à moitié conscient, et son souffle est lent et difficile.

_Il a besoin d'aide! s'exclame Sofia qui se permet enfin de se manifester en se penchant sur lui.

_Probablement un sans-abri qui a vu notre maison au loin… répond Ezio, qui se détend enfin.

_Soulève-le jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Nous allons lui venir en aide, au moins pour cette nuit.

Ezio croise les bras, exaspéré. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse? »

_Et que voudrais-tu faire d'autre?

_Tu as raison, excuse-moi, soupire-t-il en se penchant vers la masse inerte.

Sofia s'empresse de déployer les draps, et Ezio y glisse l'homme, qui continue de gémir faiblement, les yeux mi-clos. Elle quitte la pièce, à la recherche d'une bassine et de serviettes propres.

Ezio en profite pour débuter son enquête et repousse du bout des doigts de larges mèches de cheveux qui cachent son visage. Impossible de savoir s'il est Italien, Espagnol ou de toute autre nationalité. Il semble avoir un teint basané, mais il est si sale et échevelé que même les traits de son faciès sont ardus à définir. Il lui soulève une main, puis une autre. Une alliance. Cet homme est donc marié. Il lui donne trente ans, peut-être moins. Ses mains, mais aussi ses vêtements, sont recouverts de terre et de verdure, ce qui laisse croire à Ezio que cet homme a accédé à leur maison en passant par la forêt avoisinante, et non par le chemin. Est-ce qu'on le poursuit? Son accoutrement n'est pas d'une plus grande aide; une large chemise, et une veste trop grande, sans aucunes caractéristiques notables.

À son cou, il voit reluire ce qui semble être une chaîne. Il en dégage un pendentif, collé à sa poitrine.

Sofia revient à ce moment.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande-t-elle en déposant la bassine.

_Je ne sais pas… C'est une fleur rouge, on dirait une rose.

Sofia se penche, intriguée. Ses yeux pétillent de surprise.

_C'est l'emblème de la maison Tudor, la famille royale d'Angleterre…

_Tu en es certaine?

Ezio a soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Il commence à croire que ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si cet homme se trouve chez eux cette nuit.

_Est-ce que l'Ordre des assassins a des liens avec le Roi?

_Non, pas à ce que je sache…

_Les Templiers, alors? demande Sofia en avalant sa salive de travers.

_Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai eu vent d'une tentative ratée de leur part pour discréditer l'accession au trône par le roi Henri VIII il y a de cela plusieurs années. Ils ont platement échoué.

Sofia soupire, et éponge le visage recouvert de terre de l'étrange visiteur. Ses lèvres décharnées et ses traits tirés laissent deviner qu'il souffre d'épuisement et de déshydratation. Il n'a plus aucune force.

_Je ne crois pas qu'il nous veuille du mal, dit-elle.

_Peu importe ce qu'il nous veut, il n'aura rien. C'est terminé pour moi, ces histoires.

_Je sais… laissons-le dormir et reprendre des forces. Et puis, nous aussi avons besoin de repos, Ezio.

_Va te coucher. Je préfère faire le guet. De toute façon, je ne pourrai dormir en sachant qu'il y a un inconnu sous notre toit.

Sofia se lève, non sans lui lancer un petit regard découragé. Il ne lui trouve comme réplique qu'un chaleureux sourire.

Tant de zèle l'irrite, mais elle sait très bien qu'elle n'y peut absolument rien.

Plusieurs minutes passent. Ezio les occupe en dévisageant l'homme qui se trouve allongé devant lui, les yeux fermés mais les sourcils travaillés par la douleur et la fatigue, et le souffle, lent et rare. Il semble dormir, mais son sommeil est léger.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le connaître? Je suis pourtant incapable de me souvenir l'avoir déjà rencontré. Surtout s'il vient d'aussi loin.

L'homme ouvre les yeux, et se tourne difficilement vers Ezio en retenant une toux rugueuse au fond de sa gorge.

À travers ses paupières minces et lourde, on voit briller deux prunelles. Deux grands yeux, marrons et profonds. Tristes et pétillants. L'inconnu regarde intensément Ezio, très longtemps, sans dire un mot. Ce dernier en vient à en ressentir un malaise, par tant de profondeur et de mystère. Il se sent étudié, ausculté dans ses moindres détails, par des yeux qui le crèvent par leur simple irisation.

_Nous voilà enfin, toi et moi, dit enfin l'étrange homme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouais! Le deuxième chapitre, enfin! Ouf! Je n'y croyais presque plus!**

**Bon, alors, j'en profite pour débuter en répondant aux questions et commentaires dans les reviews!**

**En réponse à Anon : Je ne sais pas exactement combien d'années séparent Ezio de Sofia, et j'ai un peu trop la flemme pour aller sur le wiki, et faire la soustraction. Mais je crois que c'est entre 15 et 20 ans. **

**En réponse à CassieVII : Je ne veux pas dévoiler tout de suite l'identité de l'inconnu, mais je peux te confirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas de Leonardo, qui a plus de soixante ans au moment où se déroule ma fic. Et puis je crois qu'il habite en France à ce moment.**

Florence - 1513

Le soleil se met lentement à pénétrer dans la pièce, réveillant Sofia. Toujours dans le lit, elle s'étire et se retourne, pour découvrir avec exaspération qu'elle se trouve toujours seule sous les draps. Elle se lève, fait rapidement sa toilette, se vêt et quitte la chambre.

Prenant le couloir qui la mènera au rez-de-chaussée, Sofia s'arrête devant la chambre des convives, et pousse légèrement la porte entrebâillée. Elle y aperçoit Ezio, toujours assis en face de leur invité surprise, les bras croisés et la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Les deux dorment.

Sofia soupire, puis continue son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, et fait l'inventaire des légumes. Elle songe à préparer un potage, quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant pour aider l'étranger à reprendre ses forces.

Il est peut-être entré chez nous par infraction, cela ne peut pas dire que nous allons le traiter comme si nous étions des sauvages!

Sofia soulève le chaudron et le dépose sur la table de travail, lorsqu'elle entend frapper à la porte. Elle attend, hésitante, puis entend cogner de nouveau. Elle lisse son tablier, puis se rend à l'accueil, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux escaliers, au cas où Ezio aurait lui aussi entendu.

Elle regarde au travers l'oeil de la porte, et ouvre, surprise d'y reconnaître deux gardes florentins.

_… Oui?

_Désolés de vous déranger par une si belle journée, madonna.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

_Nous sommes à la recherche d'un dangereux fugitif, et tout nous laisse croire qu'il serait en cavale dans la région. Auriez-vous vu quelque chose dans les derniers jours?

Sofia prend un air de réflexion, les yeux vers le ciel.

_Non… rien de particulier.

Le garde racle sa gorge.

_Nous avons cru remarquer que votre porte secondaire a été défoncée. Est-ce que tout va bien?

_Oh! Nous nous sommes faits cambriolés il y a deux jours. Mon mari n'a pas encore pris le temps de réparer les dommages.

_Cela est très fâcheux, vous auriez dû déclarer le délit aux autorités, madonna.

_Oh, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils ne m'ont volé qu'un collier. Tout ce qui est de valeur se trouve dans un coffre.

À ce moment, Sofia dirige ses yeux vers le chemin, et remarque que les deux gardes ne sont pas venus seuls. Un cavalier les attend en retrait. Il se trouve trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'étudier, mais il n'a rien d'un simple agent de la paix. Un mystérieux vautour…

Ezio arrive à ce moment en arrière d'elle, curieux par ce qui se passe.

_Je vous demanderais de redoubler de prudence, dans ce cas, conclue le garde. Il s'agit d'un homme très dangereux. Si jamais vous le voyez, ne l'approchez pas, et entrez en contact avec nous immédiatement. Nous continuons nos recherches dans la région.

_Grazie, messieurs. Nous prenons bonne note de vos recommandations.

Ils quittent enfin le porche, puis l'un d'eux se tourne une dernière fois.

_Et réparez cette porte au plus vite, ce n'est pas prudent.

_Oui, bien sûr…

Le couple ferme enfin la porte, et se regarde longtemps avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Leur silence est lourd.

_Il n'est pas question de… commence Sofia.

_… Oh que oui! coupe Ezio.

_Tu as vu le cavalier en retrait? Il me donne la chair de poule!

_Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai vu moi aussi.

_Entre toi et moi, qui a l'air le plus menaçant? Tu les crois, lorsqu'ils racontent que ce fugitif est dangereux?

_Ce fugitif n'est pas ici par hasard. Notre maison était sa destination.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir?

_Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit enfin m'avoir trouvé.

Sofia, d'abord surprise, croise les bras, toujours pas convaincue.

_Et tu vas me faire croire que toi, Ezio Auditore, l'homme aux milles exploits de bravoure, tu as peur de cet homme, trop faible et fatigué pour marcher?

_Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, Sofia, mais pour toi, pour vous deux… soupire Ezio en prenant tendrement le visage de Sofia entre ses deux larges mains, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le ventre de sa femme. Si les choses dégénèrent, je ne pourrai me le pardonner s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Sofia baisse sa garde, maintenant calmée.

_Cet homme, peu importe de qui il s'agit, est là parce qu'il a besoin de toi, Ezio. Attends de savoir ce qu'il veut, et tente de lui offrir ton aide. Je ne te permettrai pas de le livrer à ces macaques sans avoir su pourquoi il est ici.

_Très bien, Sofia.

_J'ai ta parole?

_Oui, sourit-il, alors qu'elle reprend le chemin de la cuisine.

Il l'observe s'éloigner, puis se penche vers l'oeil de la porte. Les deux gardes et l'inconnu continuent de parler à la bordure du chemin. Ils se trouvent trop loin pour qu'Ezio puisse noter quoi que ce soit. À part qu'à voir la carrure du cavalier, il n'est pas de la région. Un homme grand, avec des épaules larges et fortes, des cheveux qui semblent blonds…

_Partez… soupire Ezio en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

Après quelques minutes, ils se mettent en route, et quittent les lieux.

XXXXXXXXX

Londres, 1504

_À mon maître et mentor, Ezio Auditore,_

_Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends de tes nouvelles. Ici, les rumeurs se font virulentes. Ainsi le Pape serait-il mort? Les informations tardent à se rendre jusqu'à nous, et rien n'est de source sûre. D'autant plus que tout ce que j'entends tient parfois davantage de fantaisie que de réalité._

_Cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis arrivée à bon port. À ce qu'on raconte aux alentours, l'Espagnol serait mort assassiné. Est-ce de ta lame? On parle aussi d'empoisonnement, ou d'une maladie foudroyante. Certains voyageurs racontent même qu'il y aurait une malédiction qui serait tombée sur le château Saint-Ange et la famille Borgia._

_Londres est immense. Beaucoup plus vaste à tout ce que je m'étais attendue. Je me sens dépaysée, éloignée de tout. Il faut se tenir près des bateaux pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passe partout ailleurs en Europe, misant sur la crédibilité des histoires des matelots, qui ont parfois une imagination à toute épreuve._

_Sans manquer de civilité, la ville n'est pas hospitalière aux jeunes femmes s'aventurant seule. Cet inconvénient limite beaucoup mes déplacements. Je n'ai toujours pas eu vent d'une flotte transportant des passagers italiens, qu'ils soient ou non de l'armée papale. Je reste alerte, car je n'écarte pas la possibilité que ces mercenaires atteignent Londres anonymement._

_J'ai aussi cherché à savoir si quelqu'un pouvait connaître cette Mireio Sinclair dont tu m'as parlé avant mon départ. Mais trouver une seule personne dans un pays aussi immense et sauvage avec si peu d'indices relève pratiquement de l'impossible._

_Je ne baisserai pas les bras. Je suis persuadée que la bonne fortune viendra jusqu'à moi, si je sais faire preuve de patience et de discernement._

_Avec espoir que tout se déroule bien à Rome,_

_Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis,_

_Avec tout mon dévouement,_

_Ana Culpi_

La jeune femme laisse tomber sa tête loin vers l'arrière en un bruyant soupir, puis se penche de nouveau sur la lettre dont elle vient d'en finir la rédaction.

Bon sang… est-ce que ces lignes donnent l'impression que je suis à bout?

Pas trop, non. Elle semble se faire chier, mais sans en faire un plat.

Parfait.

Parce que même si elle en a marre de l'Angleterre, Ana a beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour se lamenter dans une lettre, aussi infâme considère-t-elle toujours son châtiment.

Elle doit trouver un temple. Magique, à ce qu'il paraît. Si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique, elle se mettrait à rire sur le champs.

À ce qu'Ezio lui a expliqué, il y a quelque part dans ce pays une femme au nom de Mireio Sinclair, décrite comme une alliée, qui viendrait de découvrir un temple. Apparemment, ce qui s'y trouve est d'une très grande puissance et les Templiers, ayant eu vent de cette histoire, auraient envoyé un petit escadron pour talonner cette Sinclair, et prendre cette chose inconnue qui se trouve à quelque part sous des ruines, quelque part dans la campagne, quelque part dans une province, quelque part dans ce pays. Et Ana, quant à elle, doit trouver quelque part où commencer…

Enfin voilà, bref, pourquoi Ana se trouve en ce moment à Londres. Avec un peu d'espoir, elle réussira à intercepter les gardes envoyés par Cesare Borgia, qui pourront la mener directement là où elle le veut. À vrai dire, toutes ses journées sont occupées par cet unique objectif.

La noirceur tombera bientôt, et Ana se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle envoie cette lettre avant la fin de la journée, afin qu'elle puisse quitter vers l'Italie dès le lendemain matin. Elle sera bien chanceuse si elle s'y rend…

Peu importe. Les mains sur les hanches, Ana regarde autour d'elle. La journée est grise, mais il ne pleut pas. C'est déjà ça de pris.

Ana prend une grande respiration, non sans le regretter. L'air vicié sent le vieux poisson et les excréments émiettés.

_Génial…

La jeune femme s'approche d'un petit kiosque, où elle y commande une pomme de terre bouillie, fendue et recouverte de lard fondu. C'est dégoûtant. Mais cette masse immonde n'est pas pour elle. Ana marche plusieurs minutes, dansant entre les nombreux quais déglingués, les deux mains tenant de peine et de misère cette patate encore très chaude.

Elle s'approche d'un vieillard, assis au bout d'une planche, les pieds pendant au-dessus de la mer brunâtre, le dos exagérément arqué vers l'avant. Ses yeux, eux, restent hauts, et ne quittent pas l'horizon.

_Te voilà, ma petite lady! marmonne-t-il avec bonne humeur lorsqu'Ana prend place à ses côtés.

Lui, c'est Garth. Elle l'a rencontré dès son arrivée au pays. Elle l'a tout de suite trouvé drôle et attachant, avec ses allures de vieux pirate. Sans le deviner, elle venait de se trouver le meilleur des alliés en cette première étape de sa mission.

Garth avait travaillé toute sa vie sur des navires. Lorsqu'il a atteint un âge beaucoup trop honorable pour continuer à y oeuvrer, il a développé une fixation autour des allées et venues de tout objet flottant qui arrimait à Londres. Il se plaisait à dire qu'il était un boatspotter. Il surveillait les bateaux. Toute la journée.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Ana pour comprendre toute l'aide qu'il pouvait lui offrir. En échange d'une pomme de terre bouillie, il lui faisait le compte-rendu de la journée. Elle lui laissait croire qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de son fiancé, sachant très bien que ce genre d'histoire pouvait toucher un vieux romantique comme lui. Depuis, il se fait un devoir d'informer Ana dès qu'un navire en provenance d'Italie arrive au port.

Ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé en un mois.

_Alors, Garth, quoi de neuf?

_Bahhh… rien de bien excitant, je dois te dire. Il y avait ces Portugais, trop phony. Ils débarquent ici comme on le ferait dans un carnaval! Ahahahah! Bahhhhh… Sinon, il y a eu une petite frégate, d'où en sont débarqués cinq ou six italiens. Des petits fendants, j'te dis! Les moustaches aussi cirées que leurs bottes! Ahaha! Ça doit être parce qu'ils se lèchent les bottes entre eux à longueur de journée! Ahahah! Mouaiiis!

_Quoi? Des Italiens? demande Ana, soudainement surexcitée.

_Bahhhhhh… Ton fiancé n'y était pas, crois-moi. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop moches! Tu n'épouserais quand même pas un lécheur de bottes! Pas une jolie fille comme toi!

_Oh, Garth, tu es adorable! Tu sais où ils sont allés?

Le vieil homme lève sa tête vers Ana dans un mouvement saccadé, surpris et déçu de voir son intérêt après les détails qu'il vient de lui livrer sur les nouveaux venus.

_…Peut-être savent-ils quand est-ce que mon fiancé arrivera? suggère Ana d'une voix théâtralement mielleuse.

_Mouais… Et puis ça doit te manquer de parler avec des gens de ton pays, hein? Pauv'p'tite! Toute seule à Londres!

« Ah, Garth, si tu savais! » se garde-t-elle pour elle-même.

Celui-ci lui indique l'une des auberges du coin, beaucoup moins glauque que toutes les autres du secteur, mais quand même très sobre, sans clinquant. Ana reste un long moment à observer la façade, se demandant comment procéder.

Après une longue réflexion, elle décide d'y pénétrer avec le plus de désinvolture possible. Son regard fait rapidement le tour de la place, et elle reconnaît immédiatement les hommes dont Garth lui a tout juste parlé. Ils sont attablés, silencieux, et attendent que l'aubergiste leur serve à manger. Mais leur mutisme leur sert bien peu de discrétion. Leurs costumes, soignés et clinquants de broderies et de parures, détonnent avec la palette grise du décor.

_Messieurs, il ne s'agit que d'un rapide arrêt. Tôt demain matin, nous avons une audience avec Sa Majesté Jacques le Quatrième. Les choses risquent de se précipiter par la suite.

_… En espérant qu'il ait les ressources nécessaires pour nous venir en aide.

_Il les a, répond sèchement l'homme qui a tout l'air de diriger la bande. « Sinon, Cesare ne nous aurais pas envoyé à sa rencontre.

Ana lève une main vers l'aubergiste, tout en continuant à épier la conversation, plus riche en détails qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ce mois à flâner dans Londres lui aura finalement été d'une grande aide, car elle aura appris comment passer inaperçue en se conformant aux coutumes et moeurs du pays. Elle sait comment se tenir dans un établissement comme celui-ci, sans attirer l'attention.

_Et si on te l'offrait, ce verre, ma belle?

Ana s'est peut-être réjouie trop vite de ses tactiques de dissimulation. Deux hommes plutôt costauds l'encadrent à présent, leurs gueules d'ivrognes collées de par et d'autre de son visage.

_Merci messieurs, mais je ne cherche pas de compagnie…

_Allons! Sinon pourquoi tu serais ici? Hein? T'as envie de passer du bon temps, non?

Mal à l'aise, Ana tente de garder son focus sur la table des mercenaires Borgia, mais les deux lourdauds envahissent de plus en plus son environnement immédiat.

_Une fille comme ça, toute seule à un bar… T'attends quoi, hein?

Ça y est. Ana commence à sentir l'insistance dans leur jeu. Elle sait que les tenanciers de l'endroit ne viendront pas l'aider si ça s'envenime. Mieux vaut sortir au plus vite avant que ceux qu'elle souhaite épier ne la remarque.

ll faut déguerpir, et s'éclipser le plus vite possible.

_Bonne soirée, messieurs.

Elle se lève, et avance d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Elle ne se retourne pas, mais sait qu'ils la suivent. De très près. Sitôt la porte franchie, Ana sent le souffle de l'un d'eux contre sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas prévu la rapidité de leur riposte. D'un coup, elle se fait bousculer, puis entraîner en retrait, vers la ruelle. L'un des deux brindezingues la plaque au sol sans même qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de lui offrir une résistance.

Ana se débat avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, alors que l'homme cherche maladroitement à la dévêtir. Il serre si fermement son petit poignet, qu'elle est incapable de déclencher sa lame secrète.

_Vas-y, mets-la au pas, cette petite pute! rigole l'autre qui reste debout en observant le spectacle.

Bientôt emportée par la panique, Ana entend un troisième homme arriver, par derrière.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, les gars?

_Ah! Will, fais de l'air, tu veux? Ça te regarde pas!

Ana se tord le cou pour voir le nouvel acteur dans sa scène cauchemardesque. Un homme châtain, grand et élancé, au visage coupé au couteau, avec de grands yeux gris.

Lorsqu'elle croise son regard, elle est surprise de le voir lui sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette ville de fous furieux?

_Au contraire, répond-il d'une voix assurée. Je suis en droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans le coin.

_Sale petit pisseux de territoire!

L'homme qui se tenait debout devient colérique, et charge contre le grand châtain. Mais celui-ci, déjà ébréché par l'alcool, manque sa cible, et frappe dans les airs. Le châtain riposte, et le plaque au sol d'un seul mouvement de bras.

Celui qui tient Ana contre la terre se redresse légèrement pour voir ce qui vient de se passer, donnant assez d'air à la captive pour déployer son arme blanche. Elle lui atteint le bras, et celui-ci, surpris, se met à hurler.

_Hé, ça va pas, petite connasse? C'est quoi ce foutu truc?

Celui qui s'appelle Will est lui-même surpris par la manoeuvre de Ana. Il se reprend, puis assène alors au colosse un coup de poing à la mâchoire qui le sonne suffisamment pour permettre à Ana de se lever. Will lui prend le bras, et l'entraîne avec lui dans sa course.

_Allez, on file. Ils sont peut-être lents, mais il faut pas les tabasser!

Après plusieurs longues minutes à valser entre les méandres des nombreux bâtiments, Will entraîne enfin Ana dans une autre ruelle étroite, semblable à celle qu'ils viennent de fuir. Glauque et puante.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de blesser ce gars?

_Quoi? s'étrangle Ana. Ils étaient sur le point de me violer!

_T'avais qu'à te sauver. Chercher à lui couper le bras n'était pas nécessaire. Ces deux gars-là sont juste un peu cons.

_Oh… Je vois! Et pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver, s'ils sont si empotés que cela, tes amis?

_Hé bien… maintenant que je me suis débarrassé d'eux, je n'ai plus à te partager avec personne d'autre…

Ana dévisage l'homme, pas trop assurée par son genre d'humour. Si c'est de l'humour.

Il lui envoie alors un sourire infatué et complaisant, rempli de charme. Ana, bien qu'encore paniquée par les récents événements, ne peut se retenir de remarquer à quel point son sauveur est incroyablement beau.

_William McEvan, à votre service, dit-il en lui offrant sa main en guise de présentation.

Ana hésite un moment, toujours sur ses gardes, puis lui offre la sienne en retour.

_Ana Culpi da Tivoli.

_What?

Il rigole seul un moment, puis voyant que la jeune femme n'a pas le rire aussi facile que lui, reprend vite de son sérieux.

_Alors, Ana de Talalili, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'une demoiselle ne doit surtout pas flâner dans les docklands, si elle souhaite ne pas se faire souiller au passage?

_C'est secret. Très confidentiel.

_Aussi secret que ces zannis que tu épiais?

Ana, interloquée, secoue la tête en croisant les bras.

_Hé oui, l'épieur épié! rigole Will.

_Oui, hé bien grâce à tes deux amis, je les ai perdus!

_C'est pas grave. Écoute, pour me faire pardonner, je peux t'aider, si tu veux?

_Et pourquoi?

_Parce que c'est mon boulot.

_T'es un mercenaire?

_Bah, si tu veux. Je suis un démerdeur, un petit magouilleur, qui connaît énormément de gens et de lieux. Je suis prêt à aider qui que ce soit, en échange de quelque chose de valeur.

Ana, toujours aussi énervée, lui lance une poche remplie de monnaie. Will l'attrape au vol en gloussant.

_Hé bien. Toi, tu ne dois pas être la plus douée au poker!

_Quoi?

_Tu me donnes tout ce que tu as? Sans te donner la peine de bluffer un peu?

_J'ai pas de temps à perdre!

_Tu ne m'as même pas encore demandé ce que tu voulais…

Ana danse d'un pied à l'autre, pantoise. L'assurance qu'elle tente de se donner vole en éclat.

_Ces hommes, à la taverne. Je veux savoir où ils vont.

_À l'heure qu'il est, ils n'y sont probablement plus. Il est un peu trop tard.

La jeune femme soupire, gênée de se trouver prise au dépourvu. Un soupir long et fort, qui laisse comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'elle se trouve au bout du rouleau. Elle s'appuie contre le mur, et laisse son dos longer la surface, jusqu'à finir en position assise. Will s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et lui rend sa bourse.

_Si tu veux vraiment que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu m'en dises beaucoup plus, Ana.

Cette dernière lève la tête vers lui. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cet homme tient tant à la soutenir, mais elle a tant besoin de ne plus se trouver seule dans cette histoire ridicule, qu'elle se sent prête à se confier.

_Je cherche Mireio Sinclair. Tu la connais? se risque-t-elle du tac au tac, croyant encore pouvoir toucher à une chance incroyable.

Mais Will répond très rapidement par la négative.

_Écoute, il me faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un nom.

_C'est tout ce que j'ai…

Will s'assied aux côtés d'Ana, songeur.

_Mireio Sinclair, ça ne me dit rien. Mais il y a un Sinclair à Windsor. Vincent Sinclair. Il est traducteur et conseiller pour le Roi. Peut-être la connaît-il?

_Vincent Sinclair? Au palais de Windsor? J'y vais! lance Ana en se redressant.

Une piste! Enfin!

_Oh! Reprends ton air, ma belle! Tu crois aller au palais de Windsor, comme ça? Tout simplement?

_Absolument! Je dois me rendre à un rendez-vous urgent avec Vincent Sinclair!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3, enfin, te voilà!**

**CME, merci pour ton review sur mon dernier chapitre! J'espère faire durer suffisamment le suspense! Dans ce chapitre, plusieurs nouveaux éléments d'information s'ajouteront. J'espère que tout le monde va continuer à me suivre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**XXXXXX**

Florence - 1513

Ezio enjambe les marches qui mènent au premier étage de sa maison, irrité. Il entre dans la chambre des convives, et pointe l'homme couché sous les draps, qui est alors surpris par la soudaine apparition.

_Toi! Cela fait bientôt deux jours que tu es ici, et tu n'as toujours pas ouvert la bouche! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Parle!

Ezio prend une pause, le moment de voir comment son silencieux interlocuteur réagit. L'homme le dévisage, impassible. Est-ce de la tristesse dans son regard?

Le vieil assassin prend place à côté du lit, exaspéré. Il tente de prendre sur lui, mais n'en peut plus de voir cette énigmatique silhouette prendre racine dans la pièce. Deux jours allaient bientôt s'être écoulés, sans qu'il ne bouge de là. Pas un mot. Pas une interaction. Le potage que Sofia lui avait préparé la veille régnait toujours sur la petite table en contrebas juste à côté de lui. C'était à croire qu'il ne souhaitait pas reprendre de forces.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? soupire Ezio. Est-ce que tu attends qu'ils viennent te chercher…? C'était qui, ce cavalier noir? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

L'homme fixe Ezio droit dans les yeux, de ces prunelles si troublantes dont ce dernier n'arrive pas à se faire. Ezio a peine à soutenir son regard, profond et insaisissable. Son silence semble empli de tant de choses, comme s'il ne savait par où débuter. Pourquoi lui avoir dit le premier soir l'avoir enfin trouvé, pour ensuite se refermer complètement?

Ezio commence à être inquiet, à bout de patience. il sait que les gardes florentins les ont probablement au garde-à-vue. Qu'ils sont partis l'autre jour avec une insatisfaction.

Les gens dans la région ne savent rien de l'homme qu'il a été auparavant, le célèbre Ezio Auditore, chef et mentor de l'Ordre des assassins, mais ce dernier n'est pas dupe. Il sait que comme n'importe où ailleurs, les gens se plaisent à répandre des rumeurs à son sujet. Que malgré ses airs d'homme tout à fait normal, certains voient bien qu'il en est rien.

Sofia est très sociable avec le voisinage, ce qui est loin d'être le cas avec Ezio, qui vit encore avec une certaine paranoïa, et un malaise de ne savoir comment discuter de futilités avec les quelques visages qu'il croise parfois. Les gens de la campagne doivent se plaire à dire que celui-ci a quelque chose à cacher, sans savoir quoi. Qui sait quelles histoires ils peuvent parfois inventer…

Sofia cherche depuis longtemps à convaincre Ezio d'engager des hommes pour l'aider à entretenir le potager et le vignoble. Cela s'avère être une très bonne idée, mais Ezio n'a toujours fait aucune démarche. Bientôt, probablement, oui, peut-être, un de ces jours…

Ezio expire lentement, avec l'espoir que l'homme puisse enfin dire quelque chose. Il attend, plusieurs secondes encore, puis se lève, et se place face à lui, à l'extrémité du lit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? hurle-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Il reste dans cette posture encore un instant, et se rend compte que le silence ne sera, encore une fois, que sa seule réponse.

Enragé, Ezio quitte la pièce, et bouscule Sofia au passage, alors qu'elle venait voir ce qui se passait. Il lui lance un regard enflammé, puis retourne au rez-de-chaussée. Celle-ci offre une moue désolée à l'inconnu, puis s'approche de lui. Elle tient entre ses mains un bouillon fumant, qu'elle lui tend en prenant place à côté de lui. Celui-ci refuse, la tête pointant vers le vide, les deux mains toujours sous les draps. Sofia insiste poliment, en approchant le bol à proximité de son visage. L'homme lève enfin ses yeux vers elle. Fatigué, irrité, mais reconnaissant, il prend le bol, absent, et ne daigne pas le porter à ses lèvres.

Sofia s'assied à côté de lui, et déplace la chaise pour se rapprocher.

_Je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que je ne vous aurai pas vu en boire.

L'homme soupire. Sofia, positive, se rend compte que le raclement de gorge qu'il produit en ce moment, ce son de corde vocale, à peine audible, pourrait être interprété comme une première manifestation. Elle lui offre un sourire, qu'il lui rend. Timidement. Lorsqu'il porte enfin le contenant à ses lèvres, Sofia se voit soudainement troublée.

«Pourquoi ce sourire me dit-il quelque chose…?»

Elle essaie de passer en revue tous les moments où elle aurait pu rencontrer un tel homme, mais rien ne lui vient. Qu'est-ce que cet étranger a de si familier? Un vieux souvenir qui tente de refaire surface? Non…

_Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous dire qui vous êtes? Mon mari et moi sommes très inquiets.

Elle attend. Il ne dit rien.

_Nous sommes prêts à vous offrir de notre aide. Mais vous ne pouvez rester dans cette chambre éternellement. Il vous faudra nous dire ce qui se passe.

L'inconnu fixe le bouillon, l'esprit ailleurs. Sofia ose espérer qu'il réfléchit. Qu'il est tourmenté, et que maintenant qu'il se trouve là, ne sait plus quoi faire. Ou plutôt qu'il n'ose pas leur dire la raison de sa présence?

_Quel secret cachez-vous? demande-t-elle exaspérée en se levant, en prenant soin de reprendre le vieux potage froid qui trônait sur la petite commode.

Déçue d'avoir échoué à son tour dans son interrogatoire, Sofia se prépare à sortir à son tour. Malgré les deux journées déjà passées, l'homme semble toujours aussi faible et fatigué.

Elle l'entend toussoter, et se tourne alors vers lui. Il redresse son menton.

_Il sait, mais ne veut pas, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Sofia reste silencieuse, attendant patiemment la suite. Mais ça ne vient pas. Il se penche vers le bol, le dirige vers ses lèvres avec faiblesse, et en prend une gorgée.

Au moins veut-il maintenant reprendre des forces. C'est déjà ça...

XXXXXX

Londres - 1504

Il fait toujours nuit lorsque Ana et William aperçoivent enfin la silhouette du château de Windsor se détacher à l'horizon.

William, qui s'avère ne pas avoir menti sur ses ressources, a réussi à trouver deux chevaux pour leur excursion nocturne. Ana songeait tout simplement à prendre la route principale jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Will, peu enclin à prendre des chemins connus et utilisés, lui a proposé de le suivre, sur un sentier qui longeait un courant d'eau étroit et discret à travers une forêt mixte et luxuriante. La Broad Water. Ce discret détour les font aboutir directement sur les appartements d'état, à l'arrière du château.

_Tu es certain que je peux trouver Sinclair par là?

Will soupire.

_Écoute. Je ne veux pas faire les rabats-joie, mais est-ce que je dois te répéter que je ne fais pas partie de la garde rapprochée du roi? Je n'ai aucune idée où trouver ce mec, mais tous les gens qui habitent à Windsor ont leurs appartements dans cette aile.

_Parfait, répond Ana en sautant en bas de son cheval. Elle fixe l'horizon, puis attache la bête à un arbre. « Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et les gardes vont sûrement se relayer. C'est le moment ou jamais.

William, incrédule, regarde dans la même direction qu'Ana, mais ne voit rien d'autre qu'un imposant rempart sans le moindre accès vers l'intérieur de la forteresse.

_On fait quoi, maintenant? Je te fais la courte échelle, peut-être?

Ana ne prend même pas le temps de lui répondre, et se met déjà à escalader la parois verticale, s'agrippant aux joints pour effectuer sa montée.

_Bon… d'accord… T'es la fille la plus bizarre et effrayante que j'ai jamais rencontrée…

_Attends-moi ici.

Après quelques instants seulement, Ana joint enfin le plateau supérieur, qui lui donne accès directement aux appartements. Elle prend garde de surveiller les alentours, avant de traverser en se précipitant le terrain vague entre les remparts et la façade du château. Elle escalade encore un peu, jusqu'à atteindre une fenêtre du deuxième étage, par laquelle elle réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Sans un bruit, elle avance dans un long et sombre couloir. Ana avait déjà entendu dire que le château de Windsor était glauque et morne, mais à ce point… Il est difficile de croire que la royauté y habite. Tout est gris, lourd. Les fenêtres sont rares et étroites, laissant peu traverser la lumière.

Après tout, ce château est toujours considéré comme une forteresse...

À l'autre bout du couloir, une large porte s'ouvre.

Ana regarde autour d'elle. Aucun moyen de se cacher. Prise de panique, elle reprend son souffle, puis avance vers la porte, d'un pas décidé, et tombe face à face avec deux gardes.

« Ne perd pas ton sang froid…»

_Messieurs… Je dois rencontrer Sir Sinclair, et je me suis égarée. Pourriez-vous me dire où le trouver?

_Sir Sinclair?

_Le… traducteur du Roi, dit-elle avec un accent exagérément italien, leur laissant comprendre qu'elle doit être une invitée.

Elle n'y aurait jamais cru, mais la candeur qu'elle a réussi à se conférer fonctionne. Les deux gardes lui sourient poliment. Pour une fois, c'est utile d'être une femme…

_Le traducteur? Allons, il passe ses journées à la bibliothèque! dit l'un d'entre eux en pointant l'autre extrémité du couloir.

_Oh, bien sûr! Où avais-je la tête!

_C'est sur notre chemin de garde, nous vous y accompagnons.

_Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part!

Et c'est ainsi que Ana se fait escorter comme une dame jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque, et qu'on lui ouvre toute grande avec distinguées salutations.

«Ça, ce n'est sûrement pas Ezio qui m'aurait montré à m'y prendre de cette manière!»

Ana glousse à la seule idée de raconter cette anecdote à son mentor lorsqu'elle reviendra à Rome. Comment elle s'était infiltrée dans le château le plus fortifié d'Europe, en ne faisant que demander son chemin aux gardes!

Puis un soupir. Bon sang que tout cela lui manque. Rome, l'île tibérine, l'Ordre des assassins, Ezio…

Elle secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas du tout le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Ana fait plusieurs pas dans la pièce où elle vient de pénétrer. Des couloirs. Des couloirs d'étagères, à l'infini, remplies de livres, de manuscrits, de plans et de dessins. Ana ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait y exister autant de documents, en un seul endroit sur la Terre.

Elle avance, en silence, mais n'entend rien. Que les échos de ses propres pas. Au tournant de la pièce, elle lance un « Hého! » timide.

_Vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous êtes dans une bibliothèque? On ne parle pas, dans une bibliothèque, les gens y travaillent.

Surprise, Ana se tourne, et découvre une table, débordant de papiers de toutes sortes. Elle a peine à voir une toute petite tête se dessiner entre les colonnes de papiers. Un garçon, plutôt jeune, portant d'étranges lunettes sur le bout de son nez, lui fait des yeux énormes et globuleux, déformés par les verres. Lorsqu'il la regarde, il enlève ses montures, dévoilant deux pupilles brillantes et profondes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés la considère un instant, soupire, puis se penche à nouveau sur ses papiers, les doigts tachés d'avoir tenu trop longtemps une plume dégoulinante d'encre noire.

_Je cherche Vincent Sinclair, ose dire Ana, même si elle sait que le jeune intellectuel ne veut pas se faire déranger.

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? demande-t-il sans même redresser la tête de ses documents.

_Vous ne savez pas où il est? Je voudrais lui parler, en privé.

Irrité, le garçon dépose sa plume dans l'encrier, et regarde Ana à nouveau.

_Non. Je ne sais pas où il est. Et si vous ne le savez pas vous non plus, c'est qu'il ne vous a pas convoqué. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous faites ici avant que je n'appelle les gardes…

_C'est bon, je m'en vais! Je vous laisse tranquille! Je voulais seulement savoir s'il connaissait Mireio Sinclair.

Il dresse ses sourcils, intrigué.

_Qui êtes-vous…?

À ce moment, on entend quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux d'un pas ferme et décidé.

Un adolescent, colossal, aux épaules larges et au faciès imposant, va à la rencontre du garçon attablé.

_Henri… Bien le bonjour à toi! dit ce dernier.

Le grand rouquin s'approche, et aborde un état surpris lorsqu'il tombe sur Ana, elle-même gênée de se trouver là.

_Oh! Désolé, Vincent! Je te croyais seul!

Ana se tourne vers le jeune homme toujours assis, qui n'ose pas la regarder, embarrassé d'être si rapidement démasqué. C'est donc lui, Vincent Sinclair? Le traducteur et conseiller du Roi? Elle s'était attendue à un homme d'un certain âge, qui aurait atteint un niveau de maturité et de sagesse. Jamais il ne lui était venue l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de lui. Elle le prenait pour un étudiant, ou un apprenti, tout au plus!

_Non, ça va, Henri. Cette dame et moi en avons terminé ensembles.

_Ah! Très bien! Je n'ai pas fait la route de Galles jusqu'ici pour te voir passer du temps avec autre que moi, tout de même!

Vincent se lève, prêt à quitter la bibliothèque sans porter attention à l'inconnue.

_Mais où sont mes bonnes manières! s'exclame le rouquin. Il s'approche, puis fait le salut à Ana. « Je me présente, Henri Tudor, Prince de Galles, et Duc de Cornouailles.

_Ana Culpi da Tivoli, Votre Majesté.

Le prince se tourne vers Vincent.

_Ah! Je ne savais pas que tu gardais contact avec des amis d'Italie, mon frère!

_Moi non plus… soupire-t-il, non sans lancer un regard enflammé à Ana.

Des amis d'Italie? Ce Vincent a des amis en Italie? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? Connaît-il Ezio? L'Ordre des assassins?

_Est-ce que vous aimeriez vous joindre à nous, Ana? demande Henri. « Nous pensions flâner un peu dans la cour intérieure. Vous aimez jouer à la paume?

_Oh! Mais rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir!

XXX

Avec galanterie, Henri se plaît à escorter Ana jusqu'à l'espace de jeu, immense et emplie de dignitaires. Il y a dans l'air une électricité qui laisse entendre à la fête. Il s'agit là d'un simple week-end de détente, où tous les proches du Roi sont invités, à ce que Henri raconte.

Vincent les talonne sans répit, attendant d'avoir enfin un moment seul avec Ana. Ça le démange de savoir pourquoi elle lui a parlé de cette Mireio, c'est évident. Seulement, Henri semble beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de Ana, et ne se lasse pas de discuter avec elle, ne cessant de lui dire à quel point il la trouve charmante et exotique. Ana se plaît bien dans ce rôle. Gagner la confiance du fils du Roi, déjà, lui assure une protection immédiate entre ces murs si les choses devaient éventuellement mal tourner.

Après quelques longues minutes de conversations vides, le prince Henri se décide enfin à jouer une joute de paume, et empoigne une large raquette déposée pour lui à la lisière du terrain. Il s'amuse à expliquer les règlements à Ana, décortiquant avec fierté ce sport local qu'elle lui a avoué ne pas connaître du tout. Du fond du terrain, celle-ci observe le jeune dauphin, Vincent à ses côtés.

_Que savez-vous sur Mireio Sinclair? demande Vincent avec empressement.

Ana le dévisage. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui répondre qu'elle ne savait absolument rien sur elle!

_Elle est en danger, finit-elle par répondre. Je suis ici pour l'en avertir et la protéger.

_En danger? Mireio est en danger depuis qu'elle est venue au monde, mademoiselle. Mais manifestement, vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve, car vous ne savez même pas qui elle est, et n'avez donc aucune idée de la Menace qui pèse sur elle, ainsi que sur tous les Sinclair.

Il dit ces derniers mots avec une voix légèrement rauque, qui sous-entend une colère refoulée. Serait-il en train de lui dire que lui-même, étant un Sinclair, se trouve à être tout aussi menacé que celle qu'Ezio souhaite qu'Ana protège?

Pendant une seconde, Ana maudit Ezio. Il ne lui a clairement pas dit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir! Elle est complètement confuse, déboussolée.

_Je serais prêt à parier que l'homme qui vous a envoyé ici ne vous a pas parlé de moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne sait que Mireio Sinclair a eu un fils. Enfin, presque personne…

Son fils? Bon, alors ça y est! C'est trop! Ana ne comprend plus rien, et ne sait plus du tout ce qu'elle fait là. Elle reprend sur elle, respire lentement, et cherche à retrouver le contrôle et la compréhension des événements.

_Vous savez alors où est le Temple? se risque-t-elle, voyant bien que Vincent en sait même beaucoup plus qu'elle-même sur sa présence en Angleterre.

_Qui vous envoie? Les Assassins?

Ana aurait bien voulu répondre, mais un grand homme au visage allongé et à la démarche fière s'approche de lui.

_Vincent! Ah! Mon garçon! Quel plaisir de te voir, depuis tout ce temps!

_ Monseigneur Jacques, tout le plaisir est mien!

_Est-ce que les Tudor s'occupent bien de toi, dis-moi?

_Je suis traité avec autant de respect qu'un membre de leur famille, Monseigneur! répond-t-il d'une voix à la fois polie, chaleureuse et reconnaissante.

Cet homme, qu'Ana devine tout de suite comme étant le Roi Jacques d'Écosse, se tourne enfin vers elle, d'un regard vide et inintéressé, puis dirige à nouveau sa tête vers Vincent.

_Voudrais-tu me suivre, mon garçon, j'aurais des amis très importants à te présenter, et qui souhaitent te rencontrer.

_Avec plaisir!

Vincent fait un léger mouvement de la tête à Ana, lui laissant comprendre que leur conversation sera remise à plus tard.

Ana regarde Vincent et le Roi Jacques s'éloigner, médusée. Elle suit leur trajectoire, et aperçoit enfin les hommes à qui Vincent Sinclair doit être présenté.

… Les Templiers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et me voilà avec un quatrième chapitre! Pas mal touffu, avec beaucoup d'infos et d'indices sur la suite à venir. On pourrait voir ce chapitre comme le dernier à surtout livrer de l'information. À partir du prochain, je vous promets une surdose d'action et de rebondissements! **

**Si vous ne comprenez pas tout de ce que je raconte, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions! J'ai l'impression que je vais vous saoûler avec ce chapitre, mais peut-être pas non plus! À vous de me le dire!**

**Pour répondre aux questions et commentaires postés au sujet du chapitre précédent :**

**MelleMalfoyZabini : À ce moment de l'histoire, Vincent a presque 20 ans. Et je ne vends aucune mèche en disant qu'il est encore plus spécial que sa mère! À découvrir dès le prochain chapitre! C'est un personnage que je vais prendre un énorme plaisir à développer! **

**Eolane : Ezio n'a encore rien vu! Attends de voir ce qui va arriver, il va avoir de quoi disjoncter!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Londres - 1504

Impuissante, Ana regarde s'éloigner Vincent, le Roi Jacques ainsi que cet homme, ce Templier, qu'elle avait épié la veille à la taverne avant de se faire accoster. Les trois sont encadrés par quatre gardes Borgia.

Que pourrait-elle faire? Rien du tout. Elle se met à réfléchir, et se dit que pour le moment, rien ne laisse entendre que Vincent soit en danger. Pas ici. Ils souhaitent probablement parler avec lui de Mireio et du temple.

Ana souhaite surtout que Vincent ne mentionne pas sa présence au château. Elle ne lui a pas dit être un assassin, mais le jeune homme semble doué à tout deviner. D'un seul coup d'oeil, il a tout de suite su les motivations d'Ana. Sans même savoir qui elle était. Elle devra se montrer vigilante avec lui… Soit il a un instinct très aiguisé, soit il sait beaucoup de choses.

_Je trouve que cela est une très belle surprise, de savoir que Vincent a su garder des contacts en dehors de Windsor!

Ana se retourne. Henri, à peine essoufflé, est de retour à ses côtés, la raquette de paume pendant à sa main avec nonchalance.

_Que voulez-vous dire?

_Depuis que je le connais, il n'est jamais sorti de ces murs! Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il est au service de mon père. Un homme vaillant, et extrêmement intelligent! Croyez-moi, lorsque je serai roi à mon tour, je compte bien offrir une place de choix à ce précieux ami dans ma Cour!

_Comment en est-il venu à travailler pour le Roi?

Henri lève les sourcils, surpris de cette question qui a des airs de petite enquête.

« Oh, vous devez comprendre, commence Ana. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son départ d'Italie! Nous avons encore tant de choses à nous raconter, lui et moi! ment-elle.

Henri se met à rire, d'un rire grave et profond, résonnant à la puissance de son large coffre. Le garçon, bien qu'encore très juvénile, dégage déjà une puissante virilité.

_Alors là, vous allez en avoir beaucoup à vous raconter, mademoiselle! Mais pour répondre à votre question, c'est Jacques qui a insisté pour que mon père prenne en charge la protection de Vincent. Il a ensuite très rapidement constaté à quel point Vincent était un jeune surdoué. Il sait parler et écrire l'anglais, le français, l'italien et l'allemand, en plus d'avoir de très bonnes connaissances sur la politique et la diplomatie. C'est bien dommage que ce soit un bâtard!

_Un bâtard?

_Oui, il est né d'un père inconnu, mais vous deviez le savoir. Et croyez-moi, ce détail est pire que s'il descendait d'une famille de fermiers! L'héritage et les origines sont beaucoup trop importantes dans notre système! Mais nous seront toujours ouverts à lui donner du travail. Windsor est sa nouvelle famille. Tant qu'il restera ici, il sera en sécurité!

_En sécurité? Pourquoi doit-il être protégé?

_Ah ça! Je ne pourrais vous dire pourquoi! Je suis encore trop jeune, mon père ne me raconte pas tout encore! Mais je me souviendrai toujours du jour où Jacques est venu escorter Vincent jusqu'ici. Le roi ne voulait pas entendre sa requête. Il avait encore en mémoire cette bévue de celui-ci, lorsqu'il a soutenu un supposé prétendant au trône anglais. Il a même eu le culot de faire une tentative d'invasion à l'époque! Heureusement, Jacques accepta de signer le Traité de paix perpétuelle il y a deux ans. Mais je crois que mon père ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, et lorsque Jacques a emmené Vincent ici, il s'est beaucoup méfié. Je ne suis pas au courant des closes de leur entente, mais Vincent jouit depuis d'une protection égale à n'importe quel autre dignitaire ici. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle est encore plus intense que pour n'importe qui d'entre nous, parce que Vincent n'est même pas autorisé à sortir des murs.

Ana s'étrangle de surprise.

_Il est retenu ici?

_On pourrait dire ça! Mais croyez-moi, aux nombreuses fois où j'ai tenté de convaincre Vincent de sortir dans les bois pour une journée de chasse, il a toujours poliment mais promptement refusé. Je crois que c'est plutôt lui, qui ne veut pas sortir d'ici! Était-il aussi timoré lorsqu'il vivait à Rome?

Ana boit les paroles de Henri, intriguée par ce mystère. Pourquoi Vincent a-t-il si peur de sortir du château? Qu'est-il arrivé, il y a deux ans, pour qu'il ne souhaite plus quitter les murs froids de cette forteresse? Quelle est donc cette menace qui semble rôder autour des Sinclair?

XXXXX

Vincent entre dans le petit cabinet sombre et discret, situé dans une aile tranquille et peu fréquentée des appartements, et laisse ses convives prendre place avant de lui-même s'offrir un siège. Le regard sévère, il dévisage un à un les hommes présents dans la salle, se demandant ce qu'un tel convoi, venu d'aussi loin, puisse bien faire ici à vouloir lui causer.

_Vincent, je te présente Altobello Carrara, condottiere dépêché de Rome par Cesare Borgia en personne.

Le jeune garçon scrute l'homme gominé assied à côté de lui, peu convaincu malgré le menton fier et levé de l'individu.

_Je croyais que mon existence devait rester un secret entre vous et les Borgia. Comment vais-je avoir la paix, si Cesare s'amuse à envoyer quelques bouffons à ma rencontre?

Altobello se râcle la gorge avec désinvolture, masquant piètrement cette petite ulcère gratuite que le jeune homme lui a provoquée.

_Mon garçon…

_Monsieur.

_Oui… Monsieur… Nous ne serions pas ici s'il n'y avait pas de raison suffisamment valable pour messire Borgia de croire en cette nécessité, je peux vous l'assurer. Cette mesure est impérative, croyez-moi.

_Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Altobello joint ses mains devant lui d'un manière ridiculement théâtrale avant de répondre :

_Retrouver Mireio Sinclair.

_Je ne sais pas où elle est.

_Mais moi, je le sais, réplique Jacques avec satisfaction.

Vincent se tourne vers lui, pantois.

_Alors, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'être venus me voir, dans ce cas.

_Ta mère est devenue une vraie folle avec les années. Ça ne nous sert à rien d'aller vers elle, sans ton aide. Et puis, il y a autre chose.

Jacques et Altobello se consultent du regard, cherchant une approbation mutuelle. Jacques hoche de la tête, puis l'Italien sort un bout de papier de ses poches. Il s'agit d'une page officielle du Vatican, où l'on y a noté une phrase à la plume.

« Entre les murs du sanctuaire consacré, le calice se cristallisera à nouveau. »

Vincent se rebute, de la colère dans ses mouvements saccadés.

_Cette phrase a été retranscrite à partir d'un document trouvé dans les archives du Vatican, Vincent. Malgré les… embrouilles… entre le Pape et ta mère, celui-ci a continué de poursuivre ses recherches sur votre famille, sachant que Mireio avait finalement quitté l'Italie en quête d'un nouveau temple, qui vous serait dédié. Il y a quelques mois, Mireio a tenu Cesare au courant du résultat de ses recherches. Étrangement, c'est la seule personne avec qui elle semble avoir gardé contact à Rome.

_Sauf votre respect, vous savez que je ne crois pas en ces stupides histoires, Monseigneur, réplique Vincent en étudiant distraitement la lettre.

_…Mais suffisamment de gens puissants et influents, si. Tu n'as pas le choix d'y porter attention, mon garçon. Tu es probablement la clé de voute de ce temple.

_Et où se trouve-t-il?

_Pour le savoir, tu devras suivre Altobello et ses hommes. Ils t'y escorteront.

Vincent se met à rire.

_Jamais de la vie!

Le roi Jacques respire bruyamment.

_Nous ne te donnons pas le choix, Vincent. Tu pars avec eux, ce soir. Si tu t'y opposes, ils te traîneront de force.

_Monseigneur, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici!

_Vincent! Ça fait deux ans que tu n'es pas sorti! Il est temps pour toi de reprendre tes esprits. Tu n'es pas destiné à rester toute ta vie le petit nègre du Roi!

_Être le nègre de l'un, ou la marionnette de l'autre, quelle différence!

Sur cette réplique, Jacques n'hésite pas à gifler Vincent.

_Comment oses-tu, après tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour toi! Te rends-tu compte à quel point ce fut ardu de te faire accepter ici, entre ces murs?

Vincent se redresse, calme.

_Ne faites pas de moi un nouveau Perkin Warbeck.

Il aurait cru que cette réplique lui vaudrait une nouvelle gifle, mais le monarque reste de marbre. Cet épisode reste encore fragile à sa mémoire. Cette tactique, fomentée par les Templiers souhaitant introduire leur pouvoir en Angleterre en destituant le nouveau roi Henri en le remplaçant par Warbeck, laisse encore un goût amer à la bouche de Jacques. Car en plus de voir leur poulain crever dans la tour de Londres, Jacques perdit la confiance du Roi. Aujourd'hui, les choses vont mieux, mais il suffirait de rien pour retourner la vapeur en la défaveur des Templiers qui s'acharnent à étendre leur pouvoir sur cette partie du continent.

_Nous viendrons te chercher à la tombée de la nuit, conclue Altobello. Soit prêt.

XXXXX

La journée continue de défiler, et Ana, lasse de passer trop de temps avec des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, a la brillante idée de demander à Henri où se trouve la chambre de Vincent, pour l'y attendre. Henri, toujours persuadé qu'il s'agit bien d'une amie de longue date, ne voit aucun inconvénient à sa requête.

Elle entre dans la pièce, prête à continuer sa recherche, jusqu'ici très fructifiante. La rencontre entre Vincent et les Templiers s'éternise, et laisse à Ana tout le temps nécessaire pour fouiller la chambre avec discrétion.

Malgré le bordel de l'endroit, Ana se rend vite compte qu'elle sortira bredouille de cette tentative. Au travers des milliers de papiers et de manuscrits de travail, rien ne semble l'avancer sur quoi que ce soit. Aucun courrier personnel, aucune correspondance entre Vincent, sa mère, ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

La journée déjà bien entamée, le soleil commence à faiblir à l'horizon.

Ana a cru comprendre que l'après-midi se terminerait avec un apéritif, qui se suivra d'un interminable dîner. Vincent y est fort probablement. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, prête à rejoindre William, mais se doutant quand même bien que son acolyte fraîchement recruté a probablement délaissé son poste. Personne n'aurait été assez fou pour passer une journée entière à attendre au pas d'une forteresse. Au moins lui aura-t-il été d'une grande aide pour retracer ce Vincent Sinclair.

Au moment où Ana s'agrippe au rebord de la fenêtre, elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Celle-ci se dépêche à prendre position de l'autre côté du carré, et attend de voir qui vient d'entrer.

Il s'agit de Vincent, suivi de Henri, les deux pris d'un fou rire. Il y a dans leurs mouvements une désinvolture qui suggère une légère ivresse.

_Tu aurais dû voir la gueule de Empson et Dudley! Ils étaient béats! s'exclame Henri entre deux rires gras.

_Vieux cons! renchérit Vincent.

_C'est à croire qu'ils ne savent toujours pas que nous venons de changer de siècle!

Henri se laisse tomber mollement sur le lit de Vincent, bien calé entre les nombreux oreillers.

_Bon, ne me dis pas que la soirée est déjà terminée, frérot! Elle ne fait que commencer! Il y a la belle Lilith qui ne cessait de te lorgner, je l'ai bien vue!

_… tout en jouant de sa flûte, d'une manière des plus suggestives!

Les deux adolescents rient de plus belle, de cette fraîcheur de ceux qui ont encore tout à goûter de ce que la vie a à leur offrir.

Vincent, debout, commence à fouiller dans un tiroir, tout en écoutant les commentaires de Henri sur l'apéro qui venait de se dérouler.

Le jeune prince s'éclaircit la voix.

_Et cette Ana? Où est-elle? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de si charmantes amies! Oserais-tu toutes te les garder?

Vincent soupire, baisse les épaules, puis se tourne vers son jeune ami.

_Ana n'est pas mon amie, Henri. Je ne la connais même pas.

_Quoi?

Le costaud rouquin se redresse, interloqué.

_Henri… Écoute-moi… Je dois quitter Windsor, dès ce soir. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr pour moi.

_Vincent, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui s'est introduit dans notre château? Merde! As-tu prévenu les gardes?

_Non… Henri, calme-toi. Cette histoire ne concerne que moi. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Je dois partir à présent.

_C'est une blague!

Comme s'il tenait à lui confirmer que ce n'était pas le cas, Vincent dégage l'ouverture d'une poche de voyage, et se met à la remplir de vêtements. Ana lève légèrement la tête plus haut dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre, et le voit manipuler une lettre qu'il sort de sa poche. Il la déplie, la lit rapidement, puis la glisse à nouveau au creux de sa veste.

_Tu vas rejoindre ta mère, c'est ça?

_… Oui.

_Est-ce que le roi est au courant?

_Non. Et je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer la raison de mon départ. Je peux compter sur toi?

Henri hésite un moment. La surprise de l'annonce du départ de son ami le perturbe.

_Vincent, tu ne peux pas partir. Pas toi!

_Henri…

Vincent s'approche du prince, et les deux se serrent fermement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois revenir, Vincent! Bientôt, ce sera moi le roi, et je te veux absolument comme conseiller! Je ne veux rien savoir de ces deux bougres ratatinés! Tu me le promets?

_Je te promets de revenir, Henri.

_Et je te promets de t'arranger quelque chose avec la petite Lilith!

Ana, en ayant suffisamment entendu, se hâte à descendre jusqu'au niveau du sol. Elle traverse la même cour que ce matin, et atteint le plus vite possible la clairière qui encercle l'imposante murale des fortifications.

Surprise, elle entend siffler à quelques pieds d'elle. Elle se tourne, et voit William apparaître à l'orée de la forêt, tenant les deux chevaux.

_Tu es encore là? lance-t-elle, à cheval entre la stupéfaction et la joie.

_Il faut bien que j'attende ton retour, si je compte me faire payer pour mes services! répond-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Sans même lui répondre, Ana se hisse sur sa monture. Hébété, William fait de même, de peur de la voir fuir sans plus d'explications.

_Où vas-tu?

_Suis-moi!

XXXXXXX

Le soleil se couche enfin sur le château de Windsor, dans un éclat faiblissant de tons violacés, qui tireront bientôt au noir bleuté de la nuit.

Épaisse capuche sur la tête, Vincent regarde autour de lui sans bouger, à cheval sur sa monture qui avance lentement hors de l'enceinte du château, encadré par les gardes Borgia, Altobello ouvrant la marche. Partir à cette heure-ci leur permet de passer inaperçu. Les soldats postés à l'entrée du palais leur font signe d'avancer.

Vincent porte sa main à sa poche, vérifiant une millième fois que la lettre s'y trouve toujours. Il a réussi à subtiliser le bout de papier à Jacques avant de se laisser pour l'apéritif. Il s'agit d'une correspondance entre sa mère, Mireio, et Cesare Borgia, où elle indique à l'Italien où elle se trouve en ce moment dans le pays. Dès qu'Altobello et ses hommes auront une légère distraction, Vincent compte s'enfuir le plus vite possible, et rejoindre sa mère avant que les Templiers ne le rattrapent.

Vincent est nerveux, son coeur bat la chamade, alors que le paysage infini se dévoile sous leurs yeux. Il sent le froid et la noirceur s'approcher.

XXXXXXX

À l'orée de la forêt, Ana se poste, suivie de près par William.

_Explique-moi ce qui se passe! Qu'es-tu allée faire dans le château? T'as trouvé ton Sinclair?

_Chut!

Au loin, elle aperçoit un petit contingent de cinq individus à cheval. Ana reconnaît tout de suite Vincent, entouré par les Templiers qu'elle avait vus plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle est arrivée juste à temps pour être en mesure de les prendre en filature. Elle se prépare à avancer lentement, lorsque retentit au loin un cri grave, guttural, à glacer les veines, suivis de galops venant vers eux.

Au loin, plusieurs sombres et menaçantes silhouettes anonymes sortent des bois, et foncent vers Vincent et les Templiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les imposantes silhouettes se détacher de la forêt, annoncées par un son grave et glaçant, indéfinissable.

Des hommes, des cavaliers, sur des montures tout aussi noires que leurs habits, et leurs visages, cachés par des masques en métal, avec des allures de barbares des catacombes.

Impressionnés par un tel spectacle, Ana et William freinent simultanément leurs chevaux, et regardent ces attaquants se précipiter sur le petit contingent de Templiers, droit devant eux. Ils sont soudainement refroidis à l'idée d'intercepter cette meute qui encercle Vincent.

Les deux s'échangent un regard stupéfait, et , lorsque William a le réflexe de battre en retraite, il se surprend à voir Ana aller de l'avant, déterminée.

Il reste là plusieurs secondes, à observer cette jeune femme hardie, téméraire,et fort probablement un peu fêlée, qui fonce avec assurance sur un ennemi si menaçant, qu'il ressemblait à ces monstres dans les contes destinés à faire peur aux enfants.

Tout homme sensé aurait déguerpi avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, mais l'intrépide anglais ne sentait pas la force de laisser tomber Ana. Allait-il réellement battre en retraite? Et avouer que cette femme avait plus de courage que lui? De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sensé, se dit-il, sa décision enfin prise. Il sait qu'à partir de maintenant, son destin, peu importe de ce qu'il sera fait, serait scellé à celui de cette inconnue. Il souhaite ardemment ne pas faire une erreur…

Il s'élance, le cheval au galop.

Sur le minuscule champs de bataille, deux gardes Borgia sont déjà tombés, sans même avoir eu le temps d'offrir une riposte, l'un d'une gigantesque lance en plein thorax, et l'autre, d'un crâne fendu par la massive épée de l'un de ces chevaliers des ténèbres.

Les chevaux hennissent de panique. Le bruit sourd du métal qui s'entrechoque résonne déjà.

Alors que les pauvres gardes tentent toujours de se défendre de peine et de misère devant un adversaire inconnu et trop puissant, l'un des mystérieux attaquants fonce sur la monture de Vincent, si petit et inoffensif avec sa modeste capuche, et recouvre la tête du jeune d'un sac lourd et épais.

William, à distance du conflit, mais sur le point d'y prendre part, voit précisément tout ce qui se passe.

C'est le garçon qui est la cible de cette attaque surprise. Ils vont l'enlever.

Au moment où le sombre guerrier cherche à tirer sur la petite silhouette pour la déloger de sa monture, et l'entraîner sur la sienne, Ana, qui venait de joindre le combat, profite de l'état de surprise, et propulse une bombe fumigène en plein milieu de la mêlée.

Tout le monde tousse, les bêtes s'excitent. Des coups d'épées sont lancés dans le vide. Ana réussi son pari, et créé la confusion, chez les assaillis comme les assaillants.

William s'approche de l'endroit où il a vu Vincent se faire enlever à peine une seconde plus tôt, et pénètre dans le nuage de fumée, sa lame sortie de son fourreau, prêt à attaquer dès qu'il voit une silhouette se découper. Il aperçoit alors Vincent au sol, qui se redresse maladroitement, le sac toujours sur la tête. Il s'était laissé tomber en bas de sa monture dans un geste ultime d'évasion, au risque de se faire piétiner par les animaux hystériques.

Le grand blond empoigne alors le collet du garçon, et le tire de toutes ses forces sur le dos de son animal. Vincent se débat, la frayeur tangible dans la raideur de ses mouvements.

Une fois les deux en selle, William siffle, puis précipite sa course hors du nuage de fumée, qui commence déjà à se dissiper. Ana, ayant compris le signal, repère William, et court à sa suite après avoir riposté un dernier coup d'épée, lourd et violent.

Le périple prend fin en bordure de la forêt, alors que Vincent, sans prévenir, se laisse tomber à nouveau en bas de la monture, d'un seul coup de hanches, toujours obsédé à fuir le danger.

William est alors hébété par ce qu'il voit. Le jeune garçon se précipite dans la forêt, comme une flèche, même avec l'épais sac qui lui couvre entièrement la tête, évitant les innombrables obstacles avec agilité. William se ressaisit, saute pour rejoindre le sol, et le prend en chasse, suivi de Ana, qui vient de le rejoindre. La forêt est si dense à cet endroit qu'ils se doivent d'abandonner les chevaux. Ils courent à en perdre haleine dans le boisé luxurieux qui entoure le château. Ils entendent les sabots des étalons noirs au loin, qui les pourchassent, et l'adrénaline se fait plus forte que jamais dans leurs veines, alors que la nuit tombe, opaque au travers des branchages chargés.

Ils entendent devant eux le garçon tomber au sol, après avoir trébuché sur une racine. Il enlève le sac de sa tête au moment où ils réussissent à le rejoindre. Son visage en entier est blanc et livide, figé par une peur incontrôlable.

Ana et William pensaient avoir enfin une pause, mais le fugueur se redresse immédiatement en les dévisageant.

_Les chiens. Ils vont lancer les chiens!

Et au moment où il dit ces paroles, on entend effectivement les premiers jappements, à plus ou moins bonne distance de la leur.

Comprenant qu'on ne plaisante effectivement pas avec de tels chasseurs, le duo se met à suivre Vincent, avec le même rythme effréné, comme si la faucheuse elle-même était à leur trousse.

Vincent, même s'il mène leur fuite, se rend bien compte qu'il ne sait pas du tout où aller, affolé. William prend la tête, leur laissant deviner que lui, savait quoi faire. Il les entraîne sur le bord d'une petite rivière, tranquille mais avec un léger courant. il se dit que s'ils nagent suffisamment longtemps, les chiens perdront leur trace, faute d'odeurs à suivre. Ana comprend tout de suite son stratagème, et voyant Vincent hésiter en arrière d'elle, le tire par la manche avant de se lancer à l'eau.

Ils nagent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, interminables, avalant de grandes gorgées d'eau, les mouvements un peu fous et déréglés. Ils finissent enfin par atteindre une toute petite berge, faite de sable brut et de pierres. Vincent est le premier à sortir de l'eau, hystérique, et se presse à sortir une lettre de sa poche, cherchant à la consulter une dernière fois avant que l'encre ne soit diluée après cette trop longue baignade.

_Mierda! Rifiuti!

Il dit des grossièretés en italien?

Au loin, on entend des chevaux hennir, et des chiens japper.

_Ils nous cherchent encore! Venez, vite!

William tente de prendre Vincent par le bras, lui laissant comprendre que ce n'était pas le temps. Colérique, il lève la tête.

_Tu ne me touches pas, toi!

_Hé! On se calme!

William, peu enclin à l'idée de se faire ainsi répondre, arrache la lettre des mains de Vincent, et se cache derrière un large amas rocheux. Les chiens sont déjà de l'autre côté de la berge, à leur hauteur, à renifler chaque recoin avec entêtement.

Les trois fugitifs restent là sans bouger, le souffle court. On entend le bruit des branches qui se font malmener, celles qui cassent au passage des chevaux, qui ont eux aussi atteint le cours d'eau. Le vent tombe, les bêtes se taisent, on sent le froid et la mort dans leur sillage.

Ana risque le bout de son nez quelques centimètres en haut du rocher qui les camoufle, décidée de mieux voir leurs ennemis. William cherche à la tirer de nouveau plus bas, mais n'insiste pas, par peur de faire du bruit.

Deux individus se consultent à voix basse, pendant que leurs chevaux s'abreuvent à la source. Leur attirail leur donne des allures de personnages de contes fantastiques, datant d'une autre époque.

Leurs tuniques, noires, laissent deviner une texture qui rappelle celle des reptiles, composées de nombreuses écailles découpées dans un tissu noir, velouté. Sur leur poitrine redore un intriguant blason, composé d'un serpent qui s'enroule autour d'une pomme.

Ana repère une large et irrégulière corne attachée en bandoulière autour du torse de l'un d'eux. C'est de là que sortait cet affreux son guttural, quelques secondes avant le début de leur attaque.

Et ces masques, faits de métal forgé. Sombres et effrayants, qui ne laissent que de petites fentes où l'on devine la lueur de leurs pupilles. C'est à croire que ce ne sont pas des humains sous ces costumes, mais des monstres, des revenants, sortis tout droit des nécropoles. Ana se penche de nouveau au même niveau que les deux autres. Elle en a assez vu pour en faire des cauchemars pour plusieurs nuits. Elle dévisage William, la mâchoire serrée. Elle voudrait lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas que cette histoire en vienne là. Et le gredin lui sourit alors. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce sourire est tout ce qu'il lui faut en ce moment. Un sourire qui lui dit clairement « Hé, ça va, tu n'es plus seule dans ce merdier! »

Elle hésite, puis lui sourit en retour. Un sourire gêné, de celles qui ne veulent pas offrir trop d'attentes à autrui.

Le trio reste longtemps sans bouger. Quand sauront-ils qu'ils sont enfin en sécurité?

C'est finalement Vincent qui se décide. Il se lève, froissé, et se plante devant William.

_Rends-moi ma lettre!

_Ah oui? Sinon quoi? Tu vas te mettre à chialer comme une fillette?

Vincent se jette sur lui, colérique.

_Rends-la moi!

Ana s'interpose du mieux qu'elle peut, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les accrochages se déclenchent aussi rapidement entre ces deux nouvelles connaissances.

William en profite pour déplier la page, et plisse des yeux pour tenter de lire l'écriture, de moins en moins lisible, surtout en pleine nuit.

« Je crois que ce temple recèle un pouvoir jusqu'ici complètement inédit… J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter, que cela devrait prendre place au berceau même des premiers balbutiements des Templiers en sol écossais. Les Sinclair et les Templiers ont toujours été liés, et ce, depuis le tout début… »

Vincent tente à nouveau de lui retirer le papier des mains, mais Ana lui offre beaucoup de résistance, elle-même consumée par la lecture de William, pendue à ses lèvres.

« La première possession de l'Ordre, hors des terres saintes, ne pouvait être que sur la terre de Balantrodoch, dans le Lothian, non loin de… »

Vincent rapproche la lettre de son visage, défait, incapable de lire la suite.

_Hé merde! L'eau a dilué tout le reste!

C'est à ce moment que Vincent lui arrache enfin la précieuse possession des mains, en fulminant.

_De toute façon, ça ne vous concerne pas! dit-il en balayant du regard Ana et William, l'air mauvais. Laissez-moi tranquille!

William, interloqué, dévisage Ana, puis Vincent, puis Ana à nouveau, et ainsi de suite, attendant que quelqu'un lui explique quelque chose.

Ana se décide enfin à agir.

_Je suis ici pour t'aider et te protéger, Vincent. Nous irons trouver ta mère, Mireio, ensemble.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'un assassin pour me venir en aide.

_Un assassin? demande William en s'exclamant. What the hell? C'est quoi cette histoire?

Ana et Vincent dévisagent le pauvre, exaspérés à la seule idée de devoir tout lui expliquer.

_C'est Ezio Auditore da Firenze qui m'envoie, il s'agit d'un ami de ta mère.

Et là, Vincent ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

_Lui? Tu plaisantes? Un ami de ma mère? Et puis quoi encore?

Sa réaction broie le coeur d'Ana, et anéantit toute sa confiance. Son monde s'écroule autour d'elle. Serait-elle venue pour rien? Ezio l'aurait-elle envoyée ici avec un mensonge comme prétexte?

_Ezio et Mireio n'étaient pas amis? demande-t-elle, la voix cassée.

_Ma mère n'a pas pour coutume de se tenir avec des cancres.

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Ezio Auditore est un homme bien!

_Peu importe. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Sans un salut, Vincent leur tourne le dos, prêt à s'engager dans la forêt.

« Que des assassins me viennent en aide… Et puis quoi, encore? »

Ana reste sans mot. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça.

William se râcle la gorge, brisant un épais silence de mépris et de confusion.

_Hé, p'tit gars. Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais par là où tu vas, tu te diriges à nouveau vers le Palais. Le Lothian, c'est dans l'autre direction.

Vincent cesse le pas. Il hésite.

_…Ah bon?

Ce qui a le mérite de faire rire William.

_Écoute, mon garçon, laisse donc tomber un peu tes airs de petit conquérant. Nous sommes trois ici à savoir que jamais tu ne pourras te rendre à ton joli temple sain et sauf. Je suis même prêt à parier que tu ne passes même pas la nuit.

_Faudrait pas exagérer… réplique le concerné en se retournant enfin vers eux.

_Tu auras besoin d'un guide, quelqu'un qui connaît bien le pays, ses forêts et ses villages. Je suis né ici, moi. Il n'y a pas un sentier que je ne connaisse. Et cette fille-là, Ana, tu penses peut-être que son mentor-machin est un imbécile, mais elle a des armes, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, et elle sait foutrement bien se battre. Sincèrement, je crois que c'est toi, le cancre, si tu refuses notre aide.

Vincent hésite, la mine basse. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Tout ce que William venait de dire ne pouvait être plus vrai. Il n'y arrivera jamais seul. Pas avec ces obscurs personnages qui le poursuivent.

_D'accord…

_Bon! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça! Allons-y! lance William, plein d'entrain.

_Où allons-nous? demande Ana, déstabilisée de se voir mener ainsi avec autant d'assurance par ce grand blond.

_Mieux vaut ne pas rester sur place trop longtemps. On va continuer à nous chercher une partie de la nuit. Si nous marchons assez vite, nous serons au prochain village d'ici le lever du soleil. À ce moment, nous ferons des provisions et nous prendrons un peu de repos.

Vincent soupire, hésitant malgré sa toute fraîche approbation. Il décroise les bras, regarde Ana, puis va de l'avant, à la suite de William. Ana ferme la marche.

Ils avancent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, en silence. Encore détrempés de leur fuite par la petite rivière, leur marche rapide les aide à se garder au chaud.

Mais il y a aussi dans tout ce silence un malaise palpable. Ana le sent. Ce nouveau trio qu'ils forment sera fragile. Très fragile. Et Ana se demande comment elle pourra s'y prendre pour maintenir cet équilibre précaire. Elle sait que ce Vincent ne fait pas confiance à William. Elle-même se demande quoi penser de lui, tout comme elle se demande quoi penser de Vincent aussi. Qui semble ne pas apprécier les assassins. Il faudra qu'Ana gagne sa confiance. Et la façon dont elle pourra s'y prendre reste inconnue...

XXXX

William avait raison. Après plusieurs heures, les lueurs de la nuit se transforment graduellement en une faible clarté diffuse, signe de l'imminent lever du soleil. La forêt s'éclaircit, et on peut apercevoir à l'horizon les minces colonnes de fumée dégagées par quelques résidences non loin, droit devant eux.

Ils pénètrent dans le petit village, qui commence déjà à s'activer.

_Bienvenus à Chipping Wycombe, lance William avec le peu d'entrain qui lui reste. Les trois sont épuisés de leur nuit mouvementée.

Cette petite municipalité en banlieue de Londres s'avère être une ville marchande. Premier arrêt important pour tout voyageur s'apprêtant à se rendre plus loin dans les régions éloignées du pays.

_Je connais le tenancier d'une auberge, quelques coins de rue plus loin. Il pourra nous aider.

Comme de fait, Ana et Vincent le suivent, et pénètrent ensuite dans une petite résidence, où un petit panneau de bois discret informe les passants sur l'utilité des lieux.

_Le Sanglier repu. Charmant, soupire Vincent avant de franchir la porte.

Sitôt entrés, un gros bonhomme, qui avait d'ailleurs d'étranges airs de famille avec le sanglier, les accueille chaleureusement.

_Bon sang, William! Ahahah! Je ne m'attendais jamais à te revoir ici!

_Hé Carl!

Les deux hommes se font une chaleureuse accolade. Carl, créature massive, est trois fois plus gros que William, qui est pourtant grand et bien bâti, mais paraît frêle et menu à côté de lui.

_Petit salaud! Je te paris que tu es venu ici pour me demander un service!

_On ne peut changer les vieilles habitudes. Tu aurais une chambre libre pour mes amis et moi? Et puis j'aurais d'autres trucs à te demander.

Carl examine Ana et Vincent pendant un instant, sévère.

_Tu ne m'entraînes pas d'ennuis, j'espère…

_Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Nous souhaitons seulement dormir un peu avant de continuer notre voyage. Nous avons marché toute la nuit.

_Depuis Londres? Vous êtes plutôt en forme… Comparés à moi, il faut dire!

Sur cette réponse, Carl rit grassement, puis se dirige derrière le comptoir. Il sort une clé, qu'il tend à William, qui l'offre ensuite à Ana.

_Montez à la chambre, je vais discuter un instant avec mon ami, puis je vous y rejoins.

Sans un mot, Ana et Vincent s'exécutent, et montent à l'étage supérieur en empruntant de vieux escaliers usés et étroits.

Sitôt entrés dans la petite chambre contigüe, Vincent en fait le tour d'un mouvement de tête, laissant entrer Ana, puis ferme la porte.

_Cet homme, ce William, il est dangereux, lance-t-il sans plus de cérémonie. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

_Je trouve qu'il nous est d'une très grande aide, pourtant.

_Ses motivations ne sont pas claires. Il ne cherche que son intérêt personnel.

Ana s'assied au pied du lit. Vincent n'a peut-être pas complètement tort, mais rien ne lui donne raison non plus.

_Et moi, tu me fais confiance? demande-t-elle alors au garçon.

Vincent lève les yeux sur elle, et la dévisage, longtemps. Elle finit par baisser la tête, gênée d'être autant scrutée.

_Oui, je te fais confiance, dit-il finalement.

_Et pourquoi?

_Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

_Même si je suis un assassin? se risque-t-elle.

_Tes motivations vont plus loin que tes convictions. Tu cherches le bien et la justice avant tout.

_Comment peux-tu me juger si rapidement? Tu ne me connais même pas.

_Mon instinct me trompe rarement.

XXXXXX

_Bon, alors, William, qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre à Wycombe?

Le jeune homme prend place au comptoir, et fait signe au tenancier de lui servir un verre. Carl s'exécute, et dépose le pichet près de lui.

Lorsque William tend le bras pour le prendre, Carl lui serre fermement le poignet, l'air mauvais.

_J'espère que tu as mon argent, cette fois-ci.

_Bientôt, Carl, répond-t-il en gardant son calme.

_Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te tromper cette fois-ci. Ta tête est mise à prix dans le coin. Je sais pas combien tu dois aussi aux contrebandiers, mais ils ne rigoleront pas avec toi.

_Tu as vu les deux gosses qui viennent de monter? Ils vont me mener vers une véritable mine d'or. Tu as ma parole!

_Ta parole ne vaut rien…

_Tu dois me faire confiance sur celle-là, Carl.

William tire alors son bras, et se dégage de la prise du colosse, qui le relâche avec peu de conviction.

À ce moment, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvre.

_Bonjour messieurs! Bienvenus au Sanglier repu! On vous sert quelque chose? Ou bien vous cherchez une chambre?

William se tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants avec nonchalance après avoir bu une gorgée de bière. À cinq heures du matin, il y va peut-être un peu fort, se dit-il en ingurgitant le liquide amer. Mais il en avait que trop besoin.

Lorsqu'il prend connaissance des nouveaux arrivants, il avale sa gorgée de travers. Il s'agit de deux des guerriers qui les ont pris en chasse cette nuit. Ils ont tous les deux conservé leurs casques sur la tête, et Carl lui-même se sent tout petit devant ces monstres qui s'approchent du comptoir, leurs souffles bruyants sous leurs coques de métal.

_Un garçon de vingt ans. Accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme. Vous avez vu?

_Je ne sais pas… répond Carl d'un coup, se retenant de ne pas se tourner vers William, qui prend à nouveau une gorgée de bière, mimant avec difficulté un détachement face aux guerriers.

_Et toi? demande l'un deux à William. Ça te dis de quoi?


	6. Chapter 6

Printemps 1500 - Rome

Leonardo Da Vinci franchit la porte de son atelier, épuisé en cette fin de journée. Depuis son arrivée à Rome, celui-ci s'est vu collé aux Borgia, qui lui tordent le bras pour développer à un prix dérisoire de révolutionnaires machines de guerre. Cela va bien en dehors des convictions de l'artiste, mais sous leurs menaces, il lui serait bien peu aisé de refuser leurs demandes.

Cela l'avait pétrifié de savoir que Monteriggioni avait été mise à feu et à sang voilà de cela quelques mois. Leonardo savait que Ezio et toute sa famille y avait élu domicile. Lorsqu'il apprit que Cesare, le fils de Rodrigo Borgia, fraîchement nommé commandant des armées papales, avait dirigé cette attaque vengeresse contre les assassins, Leonardo a rapidement perdu le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de croire aux chances d'Ezio de s'en être tiré.

Il lui arrivait souvent de fabuler l'arrivée de l'assassin à son atelier sans prévenir, comme il en avait coutume lorsque l'artiste vivait à Florence, puis à Venise.

Mais jusqu'à présent, les seuls visiteurs qu'il avait à accueillir à Rome était le lugubre Cesare, qui venait s'informer des avancements de ses nouveaux jouets.

L'Italie vit de sombres jours.

Leonardo dépose les nombreux plans qu'il tenait sur sa table de travail. Il lève la tête vers son atelier, et aperçoit une silhouette encapuchonnée penchée sur ses dessins. Le coeur de Leonardo ne fait qu'un seul bond, partagé entre la surprise, la peur, et la joie.

_Qui est là? demande-t-il de sa voix la plus ferme, qui s'avère malgré tout un tantinet chevrotante.

La personne soulève sa capuche, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres, le regard brillant.

_Oncle Leo!

Le coeur de Leonardo se comprime dans sa poitrine. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf cela.

_Mais c'est… Oh! Seigneur! Vincent, est-ce toi?

Le garçon se précipite sur lui, et le serre dans ses bras, non sans une légère retenue polie.

_Tu m'as reconnu? La dernière fois que tu m'as vu, je devais avoir deux ou trois ans! J'en ai seize, à présent! Tu te rends compte?

_Je t'aurais reconnu d'entre mille, bambino.

«Parce que tu ressembles tellement à ton père…»

Leonardo secoue la tête, encore troublé par cette apparition.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-moi? Ta mère n'a pas d'ennui, j'espère…

_Ma mère? Des ennuis? Tu plaisantes? Elle s'éclate un grand coup avec ses amis les Borgia en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle magouille avec eux.

_Quoi? exulte Leonardo. Mireio est de connivence avec les Borgia? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec eux?

_Tu crois vraiment qu'elle me le dirait?

Leonardo fait signe au garçon de prendre place à table.

_Je te sers quelque chose à boire, dis-moi?

_Bah…

Leonardo sort une bouteille de vin rouge. Il n'y a que l'alcool qui pourra le faire venir à bout de cette soirée, commence-t-il à croire. Il dépose deux coupes sur la table, fébrile.

_Ah non, oncle Leo. Mère ne me laisserait jamais boire de…

_Hé bien, tu es chez moi, et c'est moi qui prends les décisions dans de telles circonstances.

Vincent ne se laisse pas prier, et approche de lui le verre rempli du parfumé breuvage, excité par l'idée de consommer ce que sa mère lui interdit d'ordinaire.

_Donc, Mireio est au Château Saint-Ange, en ce moment?

_Ouais… soupire Vincent avant de goûter au vin du bout des lèvres. «Elle ne veut pas que j'y aille avec elle. Elle m'a dit de venir te voir, que tu t'occuperais de moi.

_Oh.

Leonardo prend lui-même une gorgée de vin à ce moment. Qu'est-ce que Mireio peut bien être en train de planifier avec les Borgia? Leonardo souhaite de tout son coeur qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Cette famille lui a causé tellement de tort par le passé. Ils feraient mieux de ne pas la détruire à nouveau.

Leonardo dévisage le fils de Mireio, qui se tient devant lui avec la dégaine désinvolte typique d'un adolescent. Apparemment, après toutes ces années, Mireio ne lui a jamais rien dit. Il doit être persuadé d'être un garçon ordinaire, sans histoires.

S'il savait!

Ce n'est probablement pas pour rien que Mireio le tient à bonne distance des Borgia.

Le garçon est magnifique, pétillant de vie. Ce n'avait pourtant pas toujours été le cas. Leonardo se souvient lorsque Mireio lui a parlé de son accouchement, qui s'était fait avec difficulté, en bordure d'une route en Toscane. Elle avait cru le perdre, cette nuit-là. Dès le jour de sa naissance, Vincent semblait condamné à être un enfant faible et malade. Mais le temps aura réussi à vaincre tous les pronostics.

Leonardo est profondément ému de voir ce garçon devant lui, en train de devenir un petit homme, alors qu'il n'était qu'un frêle et fragile bébé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Seigneur… je suis vieux à présent!

_Alors, Vincent, comment vas-tu, dis-moi?

_Ouais, pas trop mal, répond-il avec nonchalance. C'est vraiment bon, ce truc, merci!

Vincent est gêné de se trouver là. Quelque chose dit à Leonardo que ce n'est pas vraiment sous les ordres de sa mère qu'il s'est rendu jusqu'à l'atelier. À vrai dire, Leonardo se rend compte que Mireio elle-même ne sait même pas qu'il se trouve à Rome.

Vincent dévisage Leonardo d'une mine désolée et timide. Celui-ci semble avoir compris le raisonnement que Leonardo vient d'avoir.

_Pourquoi es-tu ici, Vincent? demande-t-il d'une voix douce, mais inquiète.

_Je vois des tas de choses, oncle Leo.

_Des… choses?

_Ouais… Je… je crois que… je sais pas, c'est tellement bizarre!

_Prends ton temps, mon garçon. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_Je sais pas. Je crois que je vois à travers les gens.

_… À travers les gens?

_Ça a commencé par des halos de couleur. Lorsque je plisse les yeux, je vois une sorte de… une aura autour de ceux qui m'entourent. Une couleur diffuse. Je n'y ai jamais porté attention, jusqu'à ce que je me rendes compte que les couleurs ont plusieurs nuances, en mouvance. Un spectre lumineux toujours changeant, très complexe.

_ Ah oui?

_… Au début, je pouvais comprendre des intentions très simples de ceux qui m'entourent. Bleuté lorsque ça va, et puis rouge lorsque les intentions sont mauvaises. Et, avec le temps, je pense que j'en suis venu à…

_Quoi? demande Leonardo, captivé de savoir la suite.

_Je crois que je peux deviner ce que les gens pensent. Pas en détails précis, mais je peux cerner leurs motivations, leurs humeurs, et ainsi interpréter leurs pensées.

Béat, Leonardo dépose son verre.

_Donc, à quoi je pense, en ce moment? demande-t-il, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Vincent le dévisage intensément.

_Ce à quoi tu penses en ce moment, est la raison exacte de ma présence ici.

Leonardo se met à glousser, euphorique et nerveux à la fois.

«Tu connais quelqu'un comme moi, continue le garçon. Tu connais quelqu'un qui a ce même don de clairvoyance.

_Oui, mais jamais il n'aura été aussi développé que toi! Ses visions ne se limitaient qu'à de simples schémas bruts, à des équations simples, techniques. Mais toi… c'est tellement plus! C'est fascinant! Totalement fascinant!

_Qui est mon père, oncle Leo? presse le garçon.

_Ah non! Non, non, non! Ne me fais pas ça, Vincent!

_Qui est mon père? insiste-t-il, impassible.

_Non! Je ne peux pas répondre!

Leonardo se lève brusquement, maintenant gêné de se trouver devant Vincent. Jusqu'à quel point ce talent surnaturel est-il développé? Jusqu'à quel point peut-il se glisser dans son esprit?

_Je ne comprends que les émotions, les intentions. Je les interprète, c'est tout, répond le garçon, exactement comme s'il venait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Vincent… Il faut que tu saches…

_Est-ce que mon père est Cesare Borgia?

Les jambes de l'artiste fléchissent d'effroi à ce moment.

_Quoi? Pourquoi croirais-tu une telle chose?

Leonardo prend de nouveau place sur son siège, et se concentre sur Vincent, tente de comprendre son raisonnement. Il lui prend la main avec tout l'amour et la chaleur qu'il puisse lui offrir.

_Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ma mère ne veut-elle pas qu'il me voit? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache?

Leonardo soupire.

_Vincent, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Cesare Borgia n'est pas ton père. Ne vas surtout jamais croire une telle chose, peu importe qui ose te le faire croire, d'accord?

_Alors, qui est-ce?

XXXXXX

1504 - Chipping Wycombe, Angleterre

Leonardo Da Vinci n'aura jamais répondu à Vincent, prétextant que sa mère le lui dira, le temps venu.

Mais lorsque Vincent rencontra Ana, il y a de cela que quelques heures, il comprit que peut-être finira-t-il par savoir. Il ne pourrait l'expliquer, mais dès le moment qu'il la vit, pour la toute première fois dans la bibliothèque du château de Windsor, il a deviné qu'elle pourrait lui emmener des réponses. Qu'elle était peut-être une pièce manquante du puzzle. Cela ne faisait aucun sens, mais avec les années, Vincent savait à présent à quel moment il pouvait se fier à son instinct. Et son instinct lui a parlé ce matin-là, lorsqu'il vit la petite italienne s'inviter au château pour le rencontrer, avec toute l'ignorance, la naïveté et la persévérance de sa personne.

Il fallait qu'elle rencontre Mireio.

Et ce n'est que cela qui occupe en ce moment toutes les pensées de Vincent, alors qu'il dévisage Ana, blottie dans la petite couchette de cette chambre étroite du Sanglier repu. Incapable ne serait-ce que de s'assoupir, malgré la fatigue, il ne pouvait se retirer de la tête cette rencontre avec Leonardo Da Vinci, qui avait longtemps été l'ami et le complice de Mireio. Qu'ont-ils vécu ensemble? Que lui cachent-ils avec tant de détermination?

Ana plisse alors des yeux, découvrant un Vincent debout, nerveux et alerte.

_Pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas un peu, Vincent? Tu sembles épuisé.

_Il n'y a qu'une seule couchette dans cette pièce, répond-t-il en blaguant.

_Nous pouvons facilement tenir à deux là-dessus. C'est pas grave si on se frôle un peu, tu sais.

_Et que dirait ton copain s'il nous voyait? demande-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

_Mon copain? Tu parles de William?

_Ce n'est pas ton amoureux?

_Mon amoureux? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça ne fait que deux jours que je le connais!

_Oh! Vraiment? Vous semblez pourtant vous apprécier beaucoup.

_Il est gentil.

_Il est fou de toi, oui!

_Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

_Tu n'es pas une fille facile, toi.

_Non mais de quoi je me mêle!

_Non, rien, laisse tomber! Oublie ça!

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, laissant entrer un William survolté.

_Ils sont là! Ces foutus guerriers sont là! Il faut qu'on décampe!

_Quoi? Où ça?

Vincent entrouvre la fenêtre, et aperçoit immédiatement les chevaux noirs qui se reposent tout près de la mangeoire adjacente à l'auberge.

_Mierda!

On entend à ce moment de lourds pas monter les marches à proximité de la chambre.

_Carl nous a vendu!

_Partons! Vite!


	7. Chapter 7

Les lourds pas se font de plus en plus forts, et l'intention des arrivants, de plus en plus claire. Les sombres guerriers se déplaçaient avec difficulté dans l'étroit escalier du Sanglier repu, en direction de la chambre où se trouvaient Ana, William et Vincent.

Ana sort sa tête par la fenêtre, et fait le tour des horizons d'un seul grand regard. Elle lève ses yeux complètement vers le haut, puis se faufile hors de la pièce en se tirant sur le toit. Vincent et William la suivent. Au moment où les trois se tiennent enfin au sommet de la bâtisse, ils entendent la porte de leur chambre se fracasser, les lourds pas se précipitant à présent là où ils se trouvaient il y a une seconde.

_Ils ne sont pas là?

_Impossible. Ils ne peuvent s'être échappés, nous avons bloqué toutes les issues.

Un long silence. De lourdes respirations, des bruits de vêtements froissés et de ferrailles cognées. Dans la seconde qui suit, une large main gantée fait son apparition en bordure du toit, suivie d'une autre. Les trois fugitifs ne peuvent se retenir de crier de surprise, et se lancent à toute vitesse dans la direction inverse, longeant la bordure jusqu'au bout de la bâtisse, où ils réussissent à atteindre la suivante grâce à une large corde à linge qui relie les deux. Ils se mettent ainsi à courir à toute allure, alors qu'ils sentent les ennemis se rapprocher d'eux.

Ils continuent leur fou relai, jusqu'au dernier toit. Ana regarde en bas, et se rend compte qu'ils surplombent les écuries. En dessous d'eux, un énorme amas de foin.

_Allez! leur lance-t-elle avant de se jeter tête première.

_Ah… Non! Non! Ça je peux pas, je… se met à bredouiller Vincent, avant que William ne le pousse sans prévenir et plonge à son tour.

Ils restent plusieurs instants dans cette botte de foin, entendant leurs poursuivants les chercher, non loin de là. Lorsqu'ils entendent enfin les voix s'éloigner, Ana fait signe à ses deux suiveurs, et ils se dirigent avec discrétion à l'intérieur de l'écurie. Ils s'empressent de monter chacun un cheval.

William hoche de la tête, dans un signe en recherche d'approbation. « À mon signal, vous me suivez. »

Ils s'élancent alors tous les trois avec leurs chevaux, dans un sprint fou et effréné hors de la ville. Ils entendent au loin les guerriers les prendre en chasse, mais ne perdent pas leur détermination. Leurs montures sont définitivement plus légères et rapides. S'ils continuent à ce rythme, ils auront enfin pris une bonne distance, et leurs assaillants les auront perdu de vue.

C'est après plus d'une heure à ce rythme, que le trio calme enfin la cadence. Ils se trouvent à présent en pleine forêt, dans un paisible silence où seuls quelques oiseaux sont audibles.

William est le premier à briser le silence. Il lance un grand cri du coeur, semblable à ceux que font les enfants après avoir vécu une émotion forte.

_Alors ça! C'était génial! Génial! Hé! On forme une équipe du tonnerre! Vous les avez vu? Moi non plus, car on les a semés tellement vite! Ah ah ah ah!

_Ouais, on s'en est bien tirés, appuie Vincent, les l'adrénaline de leur fuite parfaitement réussie lui montant tout autant à la tête.

Seule Ana sait alors garder son calme, et ne pas se laisser emporter par l'excitation.

_Alors, Vincent, est-ce que tu peux nous dire qui sont ces individus?

_Euh… Aucune idée.

_Vincent! Ne fais pas semblant de ne rien savoir!

Il hésite encore. Il ne semble pas vouloir leur parler d'eux, mais Ana ne le laissera pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

_Leur blason représente un serpent et une pomme, je l'ai vu cette nuit. Qu'est-ce que ça symbolise?

_… Ce sont les Gardiens d'Eden.

_Ah?

Vincent soupire. Sa réponse n'est clairement pas suffisante.

_Ces hommes, à la base, sont des mercenaires. Des tueurs à gage. Ils… ont été engagés et financés par Rodrigo Borgia, avec l'accord du Pape Innocent VIII, il y a de cela plus de trente ans, avec comme mission de décimer tous les Sinclair de France, excepté une seule personne… Mireio Sinclair.

_Ta mère?

_Oui. Elle fut la seule survivante de leur carnage. Hors, leur contrat devait s'achever ainsi, mais ils furent pris d'une sorte de folie mystique. Ils se sont mis à réellement croire que s'ils avaient été repêchés par le Vatican, c'est parce qu'ils étaient animés d'une mission divine.

_Le serpent et la pomme... n'est-ce pas des symboles associés à la tentation de Adam et Ève dans la Bible? Pourquoi en avoir fait leur blason?

Vincent soupire à nouveau.

_C'est trop compliqué…

_Mais non, continue.

_Ces hommes, ces Gardiens d'Éden, sont persuadés que leur mission est de protéger les fondements de notre religion. De garder intact dans la mémoire collective les écrits de la Bible et du Nouveau Testament. Ils croient que s'ils faillissent à leur mission, l'Apocalypse sera enclenchée.

_Bon, d'accord, ils sont complètement givrés, intervient William. Mais qu'est-ce que toutes ces conneries ont à voir avec ta famille et toi?

_Hé bien…

Ana et William dévisagent alors Vincent, attendant la suite. Le garçon passe sa main su sa nuque, extrêmement gêné.

_Il y a des gens qui sont persuadés que ma mère et moi sommes les descendants directs du Christ.

_Le… Christ? Jésus… Christ? Le… mec dans le Nouveau Testament? Qui fait ses trucs avec les poissons, le vin, le pain et tout le reste, et qui ressuscite?

_Ouais, mais moi je n'y crois pas, non plus! Ce sont des cinglés! Ce sont tous des cinglés! Je suis le gars le plus normal au monde!

_Ouais… c'est ça… Alors comment tu expliques que tu es capable de te balader comme un lièvre dans une forêt, en pleine nuit, avec un foulard opaque sur ta tête? réplique William, sceptique.

_Comment? demande Ana, pantoise.

_Je ne sais pas! Ça, ça n'a rien à voir!

XXXXXX

Florence - 1513

L'après-midi tire à sa fin. Dans la grande cuisine de la résidence des Auditore, de grands faisceaux orangés projettent leur lumière chaude et descendante sur toutes les surfaces, du comptoir aux chaudrons, créant des motifs abstraits contre les murs.

Sofia soupire, redresse la tête. Assise sur cette chaise berçante, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle soulève le cercle de broderie qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes, et le dépose sur la petite table, juste à côté d'elle. La lumière devient trop faible pour ses yeux.

Elle regarde la pièce, autour d'elle. Une cuisine charmante, grande, et lumineuse.

Jamais Sofia aurait cru un jour revenir en Italie. Et encore moins faire sa vie à la campagne, loin de toute forme d'urbanité. Sa librairie à Constantinople lui manque parfois. L'excitation de cette vie colorée, entourée de gens fascinants, provenant de partout. La découverte. Les moments de fascination lorsqu'elle tombait sur un nouvel ouvrage.

Elle se met alors à penser à Ezio. À quel point elle avait été captivée par les livres anciens qu'il lui ramenait à cette époque, découverts aux quatre coins de la métropole byzantine. Comment cet homme, empli de mystère et de secrets, l'avait tant intriguée. Au point d'en faire une fixation. Sa passion des livres l'aura emmenée jusqu'à celui qui devait être l'amour de sa vie.

Par réflexe, Sofia porte une main à son ventre. Cette petite chose qu'elle portait, relevait du miracle. Un petit miracle, là, au fond de ses entrailles.

Sofia soupire, encore. Femme au foyer. Voilà son destin? Elle secoue la tête, se sentant stupide après avoir eu une telle pensée. Ces sacrifices n'en sont plus, lorsqu'ils sont réalisés avec l'émoi de l'amour.

Bon sang, je suis tellement, aveuglément, amoureuse de cet homme!

Elle se lève enfin. Dans ces brefs moments de questionnement, Sofia a toujours le réflexe d'aller consulter sa bibliothèque, son havre de paix. Cela calme ses esprits à tout coup.

Lorsqu'elle avance dans le couloir, elle arrête un moment, silencieuse. Elle est juste au dessus de la chambre d'invités.

Après quelques instants, elle se ressaisit. L'inconnu doit être en train de dormir, ou de se morfondre dans elle ne saurait deviner quelles pensées.

« Il sait, mais ne veut pas. » Lui avait-il dit la dernière fois qu'elle était montée à sa chambre. Que voulait-il dire? Que Ezio connaissait son identité? Qu'il lui cachait, à elle? Non. Cet homme avait dit cela que pour créer la confusion. Pour la troubler. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un ancien allié d'une très ancienne mission pour laquelle Ezio a servi, de l'époque où il était le grand maître des assassins, à Rome.

Sofia ne pourra jamais tout savoir de la vie d'Ezio, et elle avait su accepter très vite cette réalité.

Enfin, la bibliothèque. Déjà, le pas de Sofia se fait plus léger. Au fond de la pièce, elle aperçoit tout de suite Ezio, qui lui fait dos, visiblement penché sur un ouvrage, face à un rayon. Elle est réjouie de le voir là, de retour chez eux, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Peut-être a-t-il enfin trouvé une main d'oeuvre qualifiée à Florence pour venir l'aider sur son vignoble?

Le fait de le voir faire un brin de lecture la soulage. Cela veut dire que sa nervosité des derniers jours vient enfin de diminuer un peu. Il trouve enfin une occasion de se détendre.

Dire que cet homme, prêt à bouleverser tout Constantinople lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, angoisse à présent à l'idée de trouver quelques paires de mains pour l'aider pendant les vendanges…

L'image fait sourire Sofia, qui, dans un élan de tendresse, prend Ezio par la taille, suave.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Mi Amore?

À ce moment, la grande silhouette se retourne, et il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à Sofia pour deviner qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Ezio, mais de l'inconnu qu'ils hébergent depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Elle recule immédiatement, excessivement gênée de son geste maladroit.

_Oh, Seigneur! Désolée! Oh! J'étais persuadée que vous…

_Non! Oh! C'est moi, c'est de ma faute! Toutes mes excuses! Je ne voulais pas…!

Bien sûr, se dit Sofia. Elle avait laissé voilà deux jours quelques vêtements à Ezio à proximité, faute d'avoir autre chose, sur la commode de la chambre d'invités, au cas où l'homme aurait repris des forces.

Ce qui semble indéniablement être le cas. L'individu, dans la jeune trentaine, se tient devant elle, violet de gêne. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vu de lui jusqu'à présent. Il s'était lavé, puis fait une toilette décente. Sa barbe est à présent taillée, châtain et impeccable, encadrant un visage doux et angélique. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, dansaient en quelques boucles ébouriffées sur son front. D'un seul sourire poli, il venait de faire fondre la honte que Sofia venait de vivre.

_Merci pour les vêtements, Madonna.

_Oh, mais de rien. Je suis ravie et soulagée de voir que vous avez repris des forces.

Un silence. Lourd.

_Que lisez-vous?

_Je suis tombé sur… eux… Theologia Platonica.

_Oh. Platon.

_Oui, mais ce livre-là, c'est un remaniement de la pensée antique, un nouveau point de vue selon le philosophe Marsile Ficin. C'est un ouvrage fascinant!

_Vous connaissiez?

_Et comment! Jamais je n'aurais cru tomber à nouveau sur ce texte dans ma vie! Cette bibliothèque est extraordinaire! Il y a tant de livres rares, presque impossibles à trouver! se met-il à bafouer avec excitation, pointant des tranches où l'on pouvait lire Coluccio Saluti, Pic de la Mirandole, Lorenzo Valla, Giovanni Pontano, et tutti quanti.

Sofia glousse, ravie.

_Tous ces livres? C'est à vous? C'est votre collection?

_À mon mari et à moi, oui.

L'homme ouvre la bouche dans un silence, béat devant les étalages.

_Moi, c'est Sofia, s'essaie-t-elle, jugeant le moment enfin venu pour des présentations.

L'homme se tourne enfin vers elle, et lui sourit.

_Je suis Vincent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ça y eeeeeest! Avouez que personne n'y croyait plus, en une suite? Bon sang, je suis désolée pour toute cette angoissante attente! Je sais! **

**Bon, sans blague, j'ai probablement dû réécrire une vingtaine de fois ce chapitre, où les dialogues sont très délicats et subtils. Pour la première fois, Vincent parle franchement de Ezio, et cela n'aura rien pour plaire à Ana. J'installe un peu de tension entre mes trois personnages, soient Vincent, Ana, et William. Ce dernier semble plutôt accessoire depuis le début, mais vous allez voir, il va devenir excessivement important dans la suite des événements!**

**Pour récapituler, le dernier chapitre se termine avec un échange entre Sofia et le mystérieux inconnu, et on apprend enfin qu'il s'agit de Vincent Sinclair. Juste avant, petit retour dans le passé, où Vincent, dix ans plus tôt, s'échappe à nouveau des sombres guerriers qui les pourchassent, Ana, William et lui. On apprend que ces sombres personnages sont les Gardiens d'Éden, et qu'ils en ont après Vincent, car il est un Sinclair, et supposément un descendant du Christ, ce qu'il renie complètement. **

**Ah, vous en avez marre de m'écouter déblatérer? Vous voulez lire? Soit! Allez-y! Et puis, prenez donc le temps de me faire un review, ça pourrait très sincèrement m'aider pour la suite! Je suis en feu, alors le prochain chapitre devrait moins tarder que celui-ci!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

1504 - Quelque part en Angleterre

Le temps passe, et le paysage défile. Chaque jour amène sa nouvelle étendue, son nouveau panorama, qui se déploie dans les palettes les plus harmonieuses. Des pentes valonneuses à perte de vue, des flancs arqués de montagne, des sols rocheux, vaseux, herbeux.

L'Angleterre est riche de la beauté et de la diversité de ses contrastes.

Depuis leur marronnage réalisé de justesse à Wycombe, Ana, Vincent et William ont continué leur route, sans escale. Ils sont maintenant au coeur du pays, dans les contrées les plus sauvages. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient ni mangé, ou dormi, et ils avançaient, las sur leurs montures, telles des charnures sans robustesse.

William ouvre la marche, les guidant dans cet horizon complexe où l'on ne saurait distinguer le nord du sud par simple instinct.

Ils avancent. C'est tout. Après, on verra.

Vincent approche doucement sa monture à proximité de Ana. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était fait plutôt discret. William, lui, passait ses journées à trouver des occasions pour faire preuve de galanterie, de dévotion et de charme en l'endroit d'Ana, mais celle-ci repoussait toujours, avec une attendrissante maladresse, toute avance de la part du bel Anglais.

Et Vincent ne se cache pas de prendre un plaisir fou à observer ce manège, à examiner l'attitude ambivalente de la jeune femme, qui cherche à se la jouer dure à cuire, malgré sa petite silhouette frêle, qui semble demander davantage protection et réconfort.

_Hé…

Ana, qui avait le regard vague depuis trop longtemps, secoue la tête, et se tourne avec surprise vers Vincent, comme si elle avait oublié avec toute cette fatigue, qu'elle n'était pas seule à traverser le pays.

_Dis-moi, commence-t-il, que comptes-tu faire, une fois que nous aurons trouvé ce temple?

_Moi?

Ana passe sa langue à quelques reprises sur ses lèvres, la bouche pâteuse, déshydratée, et la moue lasse.

_Moi, tu vois, je m'en fous du temple, commence-t-elle.

Vincent redresse la tête, surpris. Elle continue.

_J'ai été envoyée ici avec une seule mission. Trouver et protéger Mireio Sinclair. Pour ce qui est du reste, ces histoires de ruines magiques, ça me laisse indifférente. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner à Rome, le plus rapidement possible.

_Tu fais donc tout ce chemin, parce que l'Ordre des assassins te l'exige? Parce que Auditore te l'a demandé? Ce n'est pas un peu ridicule?

_Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre mon mentor? Ezio est une très grande personne! J'ai énormément de respect pour lui, réplique Ana, masquant à peine sa colère devant l'aversion de son interlocuteur.

_Ah oui? Alors pourquoi il t'a envoyé ici, hein?

_Parce qu'il me fait confiance!

_Tu plaisantes? Il ne t'a pas dit qui était Mireio Sinclair. Ni ce que tu vas trouver dans ce temple. Mais surtout, il ne t'a même pas dit pourquoi tu te dois d'être là. Ce n'est même pas un ami de ma mère. Il t'a menti. Il est bien digne de sa réputation.

_Sa réputation? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_Cet homme est un sale profiteur, un opportuniste, une vermine. Lui, et toute sa bande d'assassins, ce ne sont que des parasites qui essaient de gruger sur le territoire des Templiers. Incapables de coopérer, ils sabotent toutes tentatives d'avancement, depuis des siècles!

Ana reste muette un moment, horrifiée par la diatribe de Vincent.

_Ce que tu viens de dire est ridicule, murmure-t-elle, blessée. Les Templiers sont des gens violents, avides de pouvoir. Leurs propres intérêts tintent toutes les décisions qu'ils prennent. Les assassins agissent dans l'ombre, pour rétablir la justice.

_Et tu crois que ton Ezio n'est pas un homme violent?

_Il se bat pour rétablir la justice… répète-t-elle.

_La justice? La justice… Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, parce que cet Ezio a certainement préféré ne pas te le dire, mais ma mère et lui se sont rencontrés, il y a très longtemps, avant ma naissance. Et elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle savait de lui. Un homme égoïste, narcissique, habité par ses seules envies de vengeances personnelles. Incapable de coopérer. La seule justice qui domine son univers, n'est que celle qui puisse lui servir.

_Je n'en crois pas un mot.

_Et c'est pourtant la vérité. Ma mère fut forcée de fuir Venise à l'époque à cause de lui.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi!

_Et qu'en sais-tu? Le connais-tu si bien que cela, ton mentor?

_Tais-toi!

_Parce que tu préfères continuer de vivre dans cette ignorance? De te faire manipuler par un imposteur? Un homme qui ne mérite pas le respect que tu lui déploie?

_J'ai dit de te taire!

Vincent se calme un peu. Il se rend compte qu'il s'est emporté, et que les yeux d'Ana sont embrouillés.

William ralentit, pour se maintenir entre eux deux. Il se tourne vers Vincent, qui ne dit plus un mot, puis vers Ana, où il constate enfin son visage paniqué, sur le bord des larmes.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

_Rien, soupire Ana, qui baisse la tête, masquant gauchement son accablement.

_Bon… On s'arrête ici. De toute façon, nos chevaux ont besoin de repos.

Sans dire un mot, les trois s'arrêtent, et descendent de leur monture.

William se met immédiatement sur la tâche d'allumer un feu. Il peine à y arriver, tant le sol, le bois et les branchages sont frais et humides.

Ana se tient devant lui, puis s'assied sans un mot, hypnotisée par tous les faits et gestes de l'Anglais.

_Ana, je… commence Vincent avec une voix désolée.

_Laisse-la tranquille, tu veux?

Il cherche à se rapprocher, à insister, mais Ana lui lance un regard si noir qu'il se doit de reculer et de laisser tomber pour le moment ses tentatives d'excuses.

_Occupes-toi du bois, veux-tu? demande William au jeune garçon. Mais le ton employé n'a rien d'une requête, et sonne beaucoup plus comme un ordre.

Vincent grimace, impuissant, puis part s'aventurer aux alentours. William le fixe un moment, puis le laisse aller. Après tout, si ce garçon peut courir en pleine forêt sans rien y voir, il saura ne pas se perdre.

_Ça va? demande l'anglais à Ana, toujours aussi silencieuse, assise devant lui, la tête ailleurs. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble.

_… Hé… commence-t-il, d'une voix douce et bienveillante. « Les derniers jours furent rudes pour nous trois, Ana. Il ne faut pas s'en faire avec les conneries que peut sortir ce morveux.

_ J'en ai marre, répond-t-elle platement.

William se met à rire. Jaune.

_ Je veux rentrer chez moi, ajoute-t-elle.

_Chez toi? Tu nous as embarqué dans ton histoire, Vincent et moi, et tu me dis que tu en as marre? Je te croyais beaucoup plus forte. En tout cas, tu m'as pourtant prouvé depuis le début que tu étais beaucoup plus forte que cela…

_Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ici. Je suis perdue, dit-elle, la voix cassée.

_Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, tu sais. Écoute… je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas une lâcheuse. Nous y sommes presque. On se rend dans le Lothian, on trouve la mère de ce petit con, et puis je te promets de t'emmener le plus loin possible vers l'Italie. D'accord?

Ana réfléchit, expire lentement, évacuant un léger sanglot qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis qu'elle avait écouté Vincent. Il lui passe au travers de la gorge comme un soulagement. William avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser écraser par les paroles de Vincent. Elle et lui étaient ni ennemis, ni alliés. Elle devra le tolérer, et ne pas écouter ce qu'il lui dit.

Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle-même se demande jusqu'à quel point Vincent n'avait-il peut-être pas tort. Après tout, Ana avait quitté Rome avec cette amère sensation d'avoir été envoyée en Angleterre pour qu'elle cesse de gêner Ezio. Ne voulait-il plus d'elle dans ses jambes, tout simplement? L'a-t-il seulement dépêchée en croyant qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle pourrait revenir la tête haute à l'Île Tibérine? Ou a-t-il songé la faire noyer dans l'oubli, quelque part dans les contrées perdues de ce pays encore si sauvage. Après tout, ce ne sont pas tous les assassins envoyés en mission qui reviennent pour raconter leur histoire.

Est-elle en train de mener une mission suicide? Sans issue?

Vincent vient les rejoindre quelques instants après que William ait enfin réussi à éveiller une flamme constante à son feu naissant. Les trois se rassemblent autour de la lumière, sans dire un mot.

Dans le silence de la nuit, le bruit sourd d'une corne. Ils se regardent tous, horrifiés. Vincent se lève, et piétine le feu avec frénésie.

_Mierda! C'est eux! Ils vont nous trouver!

Toute lumière enfin évanouie, Vincent se laisse tomber, épuisé, le souffle court. Soulagés d'être cachés de nouveau dans une opaque pénombre, un vent froid, humide et mordant les fouette à ce moment.

La nuit sera longue.

Quelques minutes ont à peine le temps de s'écouler, qu'on entend William se racler la gorge avec peu de subtilité.

_Ana, tu es transie de froid. Viens contre moi, je vais te réchauffer.

Et Vincent qui ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à ce moment.

_Ça marche réellement avec les filles, cette accroche?

Un silence. On imagine très bien William serrer des dents, se retenant de répondre quoi que ce soit pour alimenter les railleries de l'autre.

_Merci William, ça va aller, répond Ana d'une voix insécure.

_Je te sens trembler d'ici.

_Moi aussi je tremble, tu ne peux pas me réchauffer? Je prends volontiers la place de Ana! rigole Vincent.

William glousse à ce moment. Dans le fond, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit baveux comme les autres.

XXXXXXXX

Florence - 1513

Ezio Auditore scrute les environs, assis sous l'ombre rasante du Duomo en cette fin de journée. Les jours raccourcissent, et l'après-midi est à peine achevée, que déjà le ciel prend de larges et complexes teintes cramoisies. L'automne s'approche inexorablement. Il faudra très vite trouver de la main d'oeuvre pour les vendanges.

Cette inquiétude qui habitait Ezio depuis un moment vient cependant de prendre le deuxième plan dans ses préoccupations, depuis l'arrivée de ce muet intrus dans sa demeure.

Il se lève promptement lorsqu'il voit enfin Niccolo s'approcher de lui, fidèle au rendez-vous, tel que demandé.

Il se voit soulagé de la ponctualité de son ami. Le temps file, et il n'est pas à l'aise de laisser Sofia trop longtemps seule avec cet inconnu, aussi faible et inoffensif semble-t-il être.

Il lui fallait absolument voir Niccolo.

_Mon vieil ami, que me vaut cette rencontre en toute hâte, dis-moi? commence le grand et fin homme après de rapides mais sincères accolades.

_Tu me pardonneras, mais il me fallait réfléchir avant de te demander de venir à ma rencontre, répond Ezio. «Es-tu dans la cité pour quelques jours encore, dis-moi?

_Je dois t'avouer que je songeais partir vers Rome dès que l'occasion se pointe, mais si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur mes services.

_ Ta légendaire discrétion me sera nécessaire, mio fratello.

Niccolo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son vieil ami. Cela sent la petite manigance à plein nez. Un doux parfum de leurs aventures d'autrefois lui remonte à l'esprit, non sans nostalgie.

_Je t'écoute.

Ezio enclenche le pas, l'air mystérieux. Niccolo songe à un manège de sa part, mais il se rend vite compte du sérieux de leur rencontre lorsqu'il remarque la moue préoccupée de son interlocuteur.

_As-tu entendu parler d'un fugitif, dans la région? Un homme dont les gardes florentins seraient à ses trousses, en ce moment?

Niccolo réfléchit un moment, lève le sourcil. Oui, en effet, cela lui disait quelque chose.

_J'ai eu vent de cela. Ça semble n'être qu'un petit criminel en cavale. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une source de danger. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?

_Ne me pose pas de questions. Par pour le moment. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves qui il est. Je veux son nom. Et la raison pourquoi il est pourchassé.

Niccolo cesse de marcher, plus que jamais intrigué.

_On ne doit surtout pas savoir que je cherche à en savoir plus sur lui. Crois-tu pouvoir faire cela pour moi? finit le vieil assassin d'un ton presque suppliant.

_Aaaah… Ezio. Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu es en train de te mêler, mais je te reconnais bien, là. Laisse tomber, un peu. Cesse donc de vouloir t'impliquer dans n'importe quelle histoire. Cette période de ta vie ne devrait-elle pas être définitivement derrière toi?

_Je n'ai pas le choix, Niccolo. Je dois savoir. C'est bien pour avoir la paix que je te demande cela.

Niccolo lève un sourcil, insistant. Mais Ezio n'ajoute rien. Il ne lui en dira pas davantage.

_Ce sera tout? plaisante Niccolo.

_Oh… et puis, si tu pouvais faire vite, j'apprécierais, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Ezio le salue de la main, puis presse le pas vers la large rue qui mène à la sortie de la cité.

_Aurais-tu le diable aux trousses, mon cher? plaisante Niccolo.

_Qui sait ce qui peut arriver à Sofia, en mon absence!

Niccolo regarde Ezio partir sans plus de cérémonie, surpris et inquiet du ton et de la rapidité de cet échange. Il connaissait le vieil assassin depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre que la situation, peu importe de quoi il en retournait, angoissait celui-ci. Il y avait réellement un danger, une menace.

Niccolo soupire un moment, se demandant bien en quoi un étranger en cavale dans la région pouvait bien inquiéter son ami. Il tourne la tête, et presse le pas en direction du Palazzo Vecchio, l'hôtel de ville de Florence.


	9. Chapter 9

Florence - 1513

Ezio ouvre la porte de sa résidence, tranquillement, sans un bruit. Il se défait de sa veste, qu'il dépose ensuite sur une commode, juste à côté de lui.

Il écoute. Le silence. Pas un son à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il ne saurait dire si une telle chose le rassure ou l'inquiète. Il lisse sa barbe en passant une main le long de sa mâchoire, pensif. Il pense à Niccolo, et se demande s'il lui sera long avant de trouver ces informations sur le fugitif.

Si cet homme désire rester ainsi muet, Ezio ne se gênera pas pour trouver d'autres moyens de découvrir qui il est. Ça ne sera qu'une question de temps.

Ezio avance vers la cuisine. À cette heure-ci, Sofia doit probablement s'y trouver, en train d'achever les préparatifs pour le dîner.

C'est quelque chose qu'elle-même avait insisté à ce qu'ils s'imposent, lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux arrivés à Florence. Une routine. Dès le premier jour où le couple posa les pieds dans leur nouvelle demeure, ils se devaient de respecter ce leitmotiv. C'était une première étape à franchir pour un retour vers une vie plus normale, avait-elle argumenté à l'époque, alors qu'Ezio était perplexe lorsqu'elle suggéra ce drôle de code de conduite.

Hors, depuis, jamais Ezio n'avait faillit. Il était toujours de retour à la maison, à la même heure, et ils mangeaient tous les deux ensemble, à la même heure.

À peine a-t-il atteint l'embrasure de la porte qui mène à la cuisine, qu'il entend un cri, strident, aigu. Son coeur ne fait qu'un bond dans sa poitrine, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait, en fait, de Sofia qui… riait.

Ezio entre alors d'un pas ferme dans la pièce, où il voit Sofia, déjà installée à table, qui lui fait dos. Devant elle se tient nul autre que l'inconnu qu'ils gardent entre leurs murs depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Il est appuyé avec nonchalance contre un meuble de service, en pleine forme à présent, une pomme déjà entamée à la main, et se plaît à terminer une anecdote en gloussant de bon choeur avec Sofia.

L'inconnu lève alors la tête, et croise le regard d'Ezio, qui s'approche d'eux. Celui-ci change immédiatement d'attitude, et prend place à table avec une attitude respectueuse, non sans abandonner une petite moue malicieuse, qui reste imprimée à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Ce sourire…? » se demande Ezio, toujours aussi perturbé de ne pas replacer cet individu.

_Oh! Mi amore! s'exclame Sofia en se tournant vers lui. « Notre invité m'a aidé à faire le repas. Tout est déjà prêt. Prends place!

Il ne se fait pas prier, tire lentement une chaise, sans un mot, et s'y assied. Tous les trois ont en face d'eux un potage fumant. Ezio note tout de suite un petit bouquet de persil déposé en finition au sommet de son bol. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Sofia. Instinctivement, il le retire avec dédain, quelque peu réticent à l'idée de goûter à ce dîner qui semble en grande partie avoir été concocté par cet étranger.

Sofia en est à parler de sa journée, et du plaisir d'avoir eu à cuisiner en si bonne compagnie ce repas devant eux, mais Ezio est absent. Il fixe l'homme qui prend place à côté de lui, et qui semble soudainement gêné d'être là depuis qu'Ezio est apparu dans la pièce.

« Il comprend que c'est moi, le maître des lieux. Bene… »

Ezio soulève sa cuiller, et se prépare à prendre une première louche de son bol. Il doit l'admettre, ça sent terriblement bon.

_J'ai eu un grand plaisir à mieux connaître notre invité, aujourd'hui. Et il m'a enfin dit son nom, tu t'imagines? Ezio, je te présente un jeune homme fort brillant, et de très agréable compagnie, un véritable gentilhomme. Il s'appelle Vincent et…

Au moment où Sofia prononce le nom du jeune inconnu, Ezio échappe la louche dans la soupe. Rien de bruyant ou fulgurant, mais suffisant pour que Sofia se taise, confuse.

_Ezio? Ça va?

Celui-ci ne lève pas la tête, le regard vide devant lui, fixant un point imaginaire sur la table. Il est secoué.

_Ezio?

Vincent soupire d'un râclement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Sofia, irritée. Ezio, est-ce que vous vous connaissez, Vincent et toi?

_Non, répond l'autre concerné. Mais il a bien connu ma mère, Mireio Sinclair. N'est-ce pas?

Ezio ne répond rien. Vincent cherche son regard, en vain. Le vieil homme passe une main dans sa barbe. Le nom de Mireio a éveillé une incontrôlable secousse le long de son échine, qu'il tente de maîtriser en serrant le poing.

_Ezio… continue Sofia, inquiète. Qui est Mireio Sinclair?

Un long silence. Ezio soupire.

_Mireio Sinclair était une sympathisante envers la cause des Assassins. Elle est un jour partie vers l'Angleterre, avec comme but de trouver un temple de la Première Civilisation, répond-t-il mécaniquement, comme s'il avait préparé cette réponse depuis longtemps.

Vincent a les épaules raides. Il attend la suite de l'histoire. Ezio daigne enfin le regarder avant d'ajouter :

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue…

Un silence, à nouveau. Vincent a les dents serrées.

_Vas te faire foutre…

_Fais attention à ton langage, jeune homme! rétorque Ezio, exagérément colérique, sur la défensive jusqu'aux dents.

_Pour ce qui est de m'apprendre les bonnes manières, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que tu es trente ans en retard!

_Oh mon Dieu… soupire alors Sofia, alors qu'elle observe la scène, toujours assise là où elle les voit tous les deux, prêts à se sauter dessus à la prochaine flammèche. Elle vient enfin de comprendre.

Les deux hommes se tournent vers elle, désemparés. Elle voit alors deux répliques identiques, deux visages si semblables, séparés que de l'usure du temps différent sur chacun d'eux. Et ce qu'elle se refusait inconsciemment d'admettre lui saute enfin en plein visage.

Cet homme, ce Vincent, ne pouvait être personne d'autre que le fils d'Ezio.

_Ezio…? soupire Sofia, sonnée, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Le vieil assassin a le réflexe stupide de se lever sans dire un mot, et de quitter la pièce cavalièrement.

Vincent se lève et le prend en chasse, pourpre de rage.

_Parce que tu ne lui as jamais parlé de Mireio? Tu ne lui a jamais parlé d'elle? Ni de moi? Hein? De quel genre de salaud tu as pu être avec elle?

Ezio continue à avancer sans se retourner. Comme s'il voulait fuir.

Il sort de la maison, et se dirige vers une annexe de leur résidence, là où il a installé un bureau à son seul usage personnel. Sa cache, son cagibi, là où il se permet d'être seul.

Pas ce soir, cependant. Vincent continue de le prendre en chasse, et le suit à l'intérieur, alors qu'il s'affaire à allumer frénétiquement quelques bougies nécessaires à éclairer la pièce en ce début de nuit.

Ezio s'assied à son bureau, las comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres.

Vincent reste debout, à l'entrée de la pièce, à la fois déterminé et intimidé à l'idée de pénétrer dans la tanière du patriarche.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? murmure Ezio, exaspéré. Il regarde cet épigone non désiré de la tête aux pieds, troublé, hésitant sur la manière d'agir.

_Ce que je veux? s'étrangle le jeune homme, avalant de misère un trémolo dans sa voix. Nous nous rencontrons enfin, et tout ce que tu as à me demander, c'est ce que je veux?

Ezio masse vigoureusement sa mâchoire, inconfortable.

_Oui, bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire, en ce moment? répond-t-il avec irritation.

_Euh… Je ne sais pas.

Ezio lui sourit sèchement.

_Prends place.

Ils s'étudient mutuellement pendant un long moment, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_Comment va Mireio? demande finalement Ezio. La question lui brûlait les lèvres.

_Elle ne risque pas d'apparaître ici pour t'embêter, si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes, répond Vincent.

Ezio ne peut s'empêcher de glousser. Ce salaud a le verbe aussi cinglant que sa mère…

_Hé bien… Tu es maintenant un homme, hein? ajoute Ezio, roulant des yeux immédiatement après avoir dit de si stupides et vides paroles.

_Ça arrange bien les choses. Comme ça, on pourra passer les questions du genre «Quelle est ta couleur préférée?».

_Non, j'ai des questions beaucoup plus complexes à te demander, en effet. Et tu as intérêt à être franc dans tes réponses.

À ce moment, on entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, laissant entrer Niccolo Machiaveli dans le bureau.

_Ah! Ezio! J'ai vu de la lumière, alors je me suis permis d'entrer! J'ai des nouvelles très particulière de ce que tu…

En fermant la porte derrière lui, Niccolo se retourne, et tombe face aux deux hommes.

_On dirait que j'arrive un peu trop tard, malgré tout mon empressement…

Ezio remarque tout de suite la main de son ami, prête à dégainer l'arme blanche de son fourreau à la première menace. Il lui fait alors signe de la tête de descendre sa garde, que la situation est sous contrôle.

_Alors? Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur moi, messere? demande Vincent en croisant les bras.

Niccolo fronce les sourcils, surpris par la hardiesse du garçon, puis fait signe à Ezio de s'approcher. Celui-ci se lève, et s'éloigne de Vincent.

_Il n'y a pas que la garde de Florence qui est après cet homme, mais aussi l'armée papale. À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il s'est sauvé du Château Saint-Ange.

Ezio se tourne vers Vincent, estomaqué. Il était fait prisonnier à Rome? Mais que faisait-il dans un cachot au Vatican? Qu'a-t-il fait?

_J'ai quelques problèmes, en effet, répond Vincent qui avait tout entendu.

_Alors que faites-vous ici? Qui êtes-vous? demande Niccolo, inquisiteur.

_Vincent. Fils de Mireio Sinclair, et fier descendant de la famille Auditore, à votre service!

Ezio se cogne le front contre la paume grande ouverte de sa main. Il commence à croire que ce garçon cherche à lui provoquer une crise cardiaque en le provoquant sans cesse.

_C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? demande le philosophe.

À étudier la gueule dépassée de l'assassin, il a rapidement la confirmation que tout cela n'a rien d'une plaisanterie.

Niccolo a alors le réflexe de rire.

_Et moi qui croyais avoir tout vu avec toi! Ça alors!

Il s'approche de Vincent, toujours assis avec nonchalance.

_Tu as bien dit être le fils d'un Sinclair? Est-ce que la légende au sujet de votre famille est vraie?

_Plusieurs y croient. Pas moi.

Niccolo prend encore un moment pour étudier Vincent, et compare les visages des deux individus à tour de rôle. Cela ne fait aucun doute, ses traits ont tout d'un authentique Auditore.

_Alors là, Ezio… Je te savais le pantalon peu serré à l'époque, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as bien pu finir avec une Sinclair dans ton lit!

_Ma mère n'était pas une pute, je vous ferais remarquer!

_Non. Sûrement pas. Quelqu'un de ta descendance ne procréé pas avec n'importe qui. Ton nom est un lourd fardeau à porter. Je crois enfin comprendre pourquoi le Vatican t'as autant à l'oeil. Bien que je ne comprennes pas comment ils en sont venus à t'emprisonner.

_Oh… vous le savez. Vous le savez très bien, messere Machiavelli. Vous étiez au courant que je m'y trouvais, mais vous n'osez pas le dire à votre ami, maintenant que je suis là.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?


End file.
